


Intervention of Timing

by Legenmarriedalways16



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Romance, The Gang - Freeform, relationships, season 7, timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legenmarriedalways16/pseuds/Legenmarriedalways16
Summary: Barney & Robin have been fighting their feelings for each other for a year but with a little intervening from their friends they try to get them back together... But something happens that stalls the couple's reunion. Season 7 alternate!





	1. They're In Love (Something's Going On)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't sure what title to give this story it might change but for now I like this title for this story, the beginning goes with this title. This, is a story based on the outline of the storyline during this season, Robin tells Barney about her infertility but afterwards it gives her the courage to admit to herself and to Barney that she's ready to be with him.
> 
> Also, there won't be too much of Quinn, I don't like her but she is in this story and is going to be a huge factor in BR's relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin are in love but with a little help from their friends they try to get them to talk. Season 7 finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was weird, this chapter was wrong so I had to rewrite it but this is what happens in chapter 1. Sort, about that uploading these chapters from my iPad never goes right.

“Have you noticed something odd about Barney and Robin?” Lily, had been resting in the hospital bed after giving birth to Marvin. She had noticed that something was off between Barney and Robin when they were both in here visiting her. So, she asked Marshall if he noticed the same thing happening between their friends.

“Now, that you mentioned it they did seem a little clingy with each other. After, we announced Marvin’s middle name." Robin, had been watching Barney carefully as they all met the new member of their group. He noticed them being really quiet but still smiling and loving the new baby.

Robin, had been looking emotional all day but Lily wondered if her friend was emotional because she just had a baby or she was emotional because she has something going on in her life. Lily, thought back to the last year and few months of this year remembering how clingy she was at Thanksgiving wanting them to not move to Long Island but Lily never questioned why she was acting the way she was. All she was thinking about is Marvin and her future not what her best friend was going through. But, she thinks now that there’s definitely something going on between Robin and Barney at least for the last year.

“Last year, Robin had feelings for Barney but I don’t think she ever told him how she felt. Then, she started to date Kevin and Barney dated Nora, then broke up with Nora but I still don’t know why he broke up with her. There’s something missing in this puzzle but I’m not sure what.” Lily, kept thinking of the last year, wondering what Robin had been going through but nothing came to mind until Marshall tells her that Barney’s going to breakup with Quinn.

“Did you just say that Barney’s breaking up with Quinn?” Marshall nods and says “Yeah, as we were coming back here after you called Barney to tell him you’re in labor we talked on the bus and he told me that he’s thinking of breaking up with Quinn.” Huh, that is interesting and surprising but maybe Barney thinks that breaking up with Quinn is the right thing to do after having issues with her work.

“Then, that’s good cause I think he loves Robin and she loves him but isn’t telling him how she feels. There was something going on between them last year but I still don’t know what so I need to find out what it was because they haven’t been happy lately. Do you think Ted knows something?” Lily, knows with the recent falling out with Ted that he must know more than he’s willing to say but, she wants to ask him what he knows.

“Do, you think they have feelings for each other?” Marshall asks thinking that there’s something more to this story and Lily’s right about her hunch. Barney and Robin have feelings for each other but for some reason they aren’t telling each other but they were clearly really close and clingy before so he thinks they love each other but needs a push to get them to talk.

“I’m almost positive they do but they need a push. We need to do an intervention but I need to ask Ted what he knows first so when he comes here in the morning I will talk to him.” After this they both take a nap until baby Marvin woke them up.

The next day Ted comes by and Lily asks him what he knows because she knows that Barney and Robin are in love but isn’t sure if they told each other how they feel.


	2. I Need Your Help (They're Clearly In Love)

The next day, Lily had been resting on her hospital bed when Ted came to see her. She, wanted to ask him what he knew about what’s going on between Barney and Robin. This relationship, the back and forth, the not talking, but seeming as though they have this weird silent way of talking about their feelings. They were never ones to express themselves through talking, their feelings on the way they feel about each other. She feels, for a long time that her friends are secretly in love but aren’t telling each other about their feelings. She, knows for sure, she’s almost positive that for the last year, maybe two years? Barney and Robin have been wrestling with their feelings and something big had happened between them just last year.

She, knows all of this but wants someone to confirm what she has a strong feeling about. That’s where Ted comes in, knowing that he and Robin had a falling out because of his feelings for her, but she turned him down with a solid ‘no’ which means she definitely does not have any romantic feelings for him. But, Barney is still a huge question mark in Lily’s best friend’s life.

Robin, had always been unsure of the more emotional things that life can bring, mostly feelings and emotions of a relationship especially one where there was not much closure between the two parties in the relationship. She knows that Robin had feelings for Barney that were unresolved at least since Punchy’s wedding but again wasn’t sure if anything happened between them, she just knows that she dated Kevin very shortly after that and Barney was dating Nora and was trying to make the relationship work. But, then Barney and Nora broke up unexpectedly. Lily doesn’t know what exactly happened there for Barney to make that move and break up with Nora.

She wants to ask Ted and she and Marshall agreed that Lily will talk with Ted because she’s the more understanding one and genuinely feels like that is a sore subject between Ted, Robin and Barney and that she knows something is missing to the puzzle there, she hopes Ted will know what’s up with their friends.

“Hey.” Ted says entering the room with fresh flowers for the new mother.

“Hi, thanks they look beautiful.” She tells him smiling.

“So, how’s it going new mom? Get enough rest last night?” She wants to ease into this because she knows that it’s a tough topic to bring up with him but things between Barney and Robin have been really weird for months and she needs to find out what’s going on and why.

“Yeah, still a bit sore but overall I feel better.”

“That’s good.”

Ted, takes a chair and sits down because it was a long day yesterday and didn’t really get much sleep. Lily, is a bit tired but wants to get over this important stuff so everyone can find some happiness.

“So, Ted. Marshall and I had been talking about something and I want to talk to you about it.” He wonders what she wants to talk to him about because she looks serious so he asks...

“What about?” Easing into a difficult topic especially one as difficult as this one isn’t easy to talk about but needs to be discussed so everyone can move on.

“Why, did Robin turn you down? What happened for her to get to knowing for sure that she isn’t in love with you or even has feelings left for you years after you broke up?” He already feels uncomfortable with the question but he tries to be calm to answer this.

“She said she doesn’t love me.” Okay, well that’s what Lily knows already now for the more important part of this conversation.

“And, why is that? Do you know why she doesn’t have any feelings for you?” Yeah, he’s pretty sure she still has some unresolved feelings for Barney but he doesn’t want to talk about this much more so he tells her this.

“Then, you must know that there had been something going on between them last year but I’m not sure exactly what happened. Barney, had been dating Nora and broke up with her but I still don’t know the reason he broke up with her. Do you know?” Yeah, Barney wanted to be with Robin.

“Barney, was in love with Robin. They had slept together the previous night and on that boat party they went to they had some kind of agreement to meet up and talk about their relationship but Robin didn’t go through with it on her end. She was supposed to breakup with Kevin but didn’t. I’m not sure why she didn’t but she told me when she did break up with him that she wasn’t really happy. I don’t know if it was Kevin, or her happiness in general but she wasn’t happy and so she wasn’t unhappy or sad over that relationship ending. Then, later on I told her about my feelings and she honestly thought about it and then came to that conclusion that she doesn’t feel that way about me. To be honest, I did push this onto her right after she broke up with Kevin. But, I did mean what I told her. She just doesn’t feel that way and hasn’t for a long time now.” Well, that’s good to know because that means the door is open for Barney but they seem to need a little push.

“Do you think that Barney and Robin still have feelings for each other? And do you know what happened between them after they slept together?” No, he doesn’t but that hasn’t crossed his mind since the falling out with Robin. So, he tries to not think about this much to prevent from going crazy like he did after Robin turned him down.

“Well, Robin continued to see Kevin and Barney and I seemed to be attached to the idea of adopting a baby, that’s where Sadie came into this.” Uh ha, that’s something she almost forgot happened but from that clue she thinks that her theory of Robin being pregnant is actually true. She knows this but...

“Did Robin ever tell you that she can’t have a baby?”

“Yes, the night of the breakup with Kevin.” Hum, interesting this is exactly what she had been thinking.

Robin and Barney slept together and shortly after she might have been pregnant? But, what happened after that time she doesn’t know. The infertility information was brought to her around Christmas time so she either had a miscarriage or she just has something wrong with her pipes, and always had that problem. Lily, knows now for certain that they slept together, she had thought she was pregnant and was still dating Kevin while also keeping this huge secret(s) from him and apparently Nora too. But, within those months, between then, the falling out with Ted and now. She doesn’t think their feelings are quite over yet, they are definitely not done there’s something still there between them. She still thinks they need to tell each other before it’s too late.

“Ted. I know this is a tough topic right now for you but I need your help.” She starts to tell him about the instinct she has and hopes that he can help her, help Barney and Robin talk because it’s obvious they never talked after they slept together.

“I need your help, to get them talking because I’m positive now that they do have feelings for each other but also those feelings are love. They love each Ted, it’s obvious things are still unresolved there. We need to do an intervention.” He wasn’t sure if an intervention would be the thing that helps those two but he keeps his thoughts to himself and agrees to help Lily with the intervention.


	3. He Doesn't Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has the intervention for Robin but what she tells them they never would have expected this twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want this story to be long so BR won't get back together yet but the story will span through the summer of this year and go into some of season 8. When they do get together that won't be the end of this story it's the beginning of their future.

"Are you sure about this Lil?" Marshall asks making sure that Lily wants to do this because an intervention might not really help their friends relationship. He, thinks they need to talk to each other not to the group, he thinks this is not a group discussion this is personal, something that Barney and Robin need to work out for themselves. However, talking about their feelings has always been difficult for them just as much as communicating.

"Yes, I'm going through with this because it's obvious now that Barney & Robin have feelings for each other and Barney breaking up with Quinn was a good start for us to follow through with this. This is the only way for them to finally tell each other what they feel so both can be happy. I know they love each other and have been miserable for the last year. Ted, told me the other day that they slept together last year, Barney had broken up with Nora to be with Robin but she didn't break up with Kevin. Then, Robin was clinging to us on Thanksgiving wanting us not to move. She finds out that she might be pregnant but then she finds out that she's infertile but between then and now she hasn't been really happy. She obviously doesn't love Ted at all and it didn't work out with Kevin so the next thing here to make her happy is Barney." Marshall, knows she's right and now that they are both single he believes maybe they do need to talk, and talk soon before it's too late again and they continue to let their feelings linger and that's not healthy.

“Robin, this is an intervention.” Lily had said as soon as Robin made her presence known.

The gang had set up the intervention as a two parter, this first one is the most important one of the two but this was a better way of doing this than having both Barney and Robin together at one. Lily, Marshall and even Ted wants to talk to Robin first since she is the one who seems the most quiet about her feelings. This, had to be done this way because Robin has been really depressed this past year and if they do this one with just the three of them without Barney there, they all think that they will be able to get the full story on where Robin’s heart truly lies. Lily, knows that Robin has feelings for Barney but for whatever the reason is, she’s not telling him how she feels, Lily thinks if this goes on longer then it’s likely that Robin will lose Barney forever. Lily doesn’t want that to happen she believes that with a little push Robin will get the courage to finally tell him how she feels. She doesn’t want her friend to go on pretending that Barney will someday come around to wanting to be with her again not after what happened between them last November and December.

Robin, she knows is ready to be with someone for the long haul and Lily knows she’s ready to fully commit (she said so herself in February) to a relationship and it seems like Robin has found the guy she wants to be with but she isn't expressing her feelings and emotions to the man she loves, this isn't benefitting anyone. Now that Barney has ended things with Quinn, Lily thinks it's the right time for Robin to tell Barney how she really feels before it's too late again. This is forever, Robin truly wholeheartedly loves Barney but Lily needs to see for herself how her best friend feels which is why they are doing this intervention today and not a month from now or next year. She sees that Robin and Barney are not happy, she thinks both are ready to commit to each other once and for all because this can't go on anymore it's making everyone in the group miserable.

Robin, had gotten a text two days after Lily left the hospital with baby Marvin. The text said it was an emergency so she rushed over to the apartment to see what was going on but as soon as she walks in the door she sees the intervention banner and her friends minus Barney standing under it seeming like they were waiting for her.

"What's going on?" She asks wondering why they are doing some kind of intervention. They hadn't done one of these since the Quinntervention but things have gotten much more serious than that intervention. Robin, needs a wake up call and they all hope that this will get her to move and tell Barney how she feels.

"Robin. Please sit we need to talk." Lily asks, Robin does as told after Lily hands her a drink.

"What's going on?" Robin asks again still not getting the answer she wants from her friend.

"I had thought about this for a few days, this thing that has been on my mind since last year. I believe I see things more clearer now that I'm a mom. Robin, I know I wasn't there for you while I was pregnant but I'm here for you now." Lily didn't need something written on a piece of paper to remember what to say to her friend about this current situation within her group of friends.

She hands a glass that’s already filled to Robin and she takes it as she sits down after Lily asks her to sit.

When two friends are deeply in love and are running around pretending that everything's fine, when everything is not fine there needs to be an intervention. So, Lily hopes that with this conversation she can get a clear view of what's going on in her best friends life and mind.

"What are you talking about, Lily?" Robin asks, she's sitting here with a drink in her hand confused on why her friend is talking to her like this and looking concerned for her.

"I know you're in love with Barney." The mention of Barney sent Robin into a state of denial wondering how Lily could have known her deepest secret. She's tried so hard to run, hide and make sure nobody finds out that she is still in love with the man in question here. But, of course she goes straight into denial.

"WHAT? I'm not in love with Barney." She says in her truth voice. That just told Lily everything she already knows.

In fact, now everyone knows Robin still loves Barney. Marshall and Ted stood there in silence as the two ladies talk. Ted, now knows for sure that she indeed is in love with Barney which is why she turned him down a couple of months ago. At least that's what he's telling himself is the reason for her turning him down. But, he sees Robin turn a little red and used the truth voice which she never really uses unless she is telling the truth. They all know that she loves Barney but why is she still not confessing her feelings, it’s obvious now so hopefully this intervention will help Robin finally come to the realization to tell Barney how she feels.

"Yay, you are Robin and that's okay because feelings, true feelings are scary to have but following what your heart already knows always finds a way for happiness." What Lily is saying, it's starting to sink in that maybe she needs to finally allow herself to be happy.

"I remember when I had to stop thinking about what made me happy and followed my heart... it led me to Marshall and that, he is the best thing to ever happen to me. I almost let him get away when I decided to go to San Francisco for that art class but then Barney came to see me and made me see what I tried not to see. Me almost losing Marshall." Lily, is tearing up while talking about this still sore subject but it's true. She got so scared that everything was moving too fast with Marshall and their relationship so she ran and it was the biggest mistake she's ever made.

"But, I came back home and got Marshall to forgive me. I don't want you to keep running from what makes you happy. I know Barney makes you happy, in his own crazy way. But, I never seen you happier than when you're around him and having the fun you two have together. Marshall was my happiness and I know Barney is yours." She smiles hoping she got through to Robin because she sees Robin showing emotions during this conversation so that's why she continued with what she was saying without stopping or ending this intervention.

Robin, brushes a hand over her face and wipes her face from crying.

"You're right Lil, but he doesn't love me he's with Quinn and is trying to make that work. I do love him, but he's happy with her he told me yesterday that Quinn forgave him for running off on her and he's going to propose. He's really committing..." Her voice started to break at that moment realizing for the first time that she has lost Barney, she did tell him how she felt but he told her he loves Quinn.

"I thought he was breaking up with Quinn?!" Lily, looks around first at Marshall then Ted then back to Robin confused about what she just learned.

"He was but, he said that after I chose Kevin that Quinn had helped him recover from me breaking his heart. I really hurt him last year, it took him months to recover and find a way to move on. Yes, I do still love him but he's with someone else so there's nothing I can do now to get him back. I made a mistake choosing Kevin and I truly deeply regret my choice. But, I can't take back how much I hurt him or my choice. I have to let him go, he doesn’t feel the same way." Robin started to cry more harder as she got up from the couch, she sets the glass she's been holding on the table and starts to walk towards the door...

"But, Robin he does love you." Ted shouted just as she was opening the door making her stop in her tracks.


	4. You're Right, But He Doesn't Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin loves Barney... but something stalls their reunion. Flashback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the twist that I talked about it's going to be a long journey for them but there's a happy ending.... Soon, they will reunite but things are complicated now.

She turns sharply shocked at what he just said. "What?" She says, not moving from the door or her hand on the doornob.

"Barney, is in love with you." Ted says again, letting what he's saying not only sink in while letting this known for Robin, she needed to know and he's really finally letting her go even though in some way he loves her, but as a friend and that's all he needs now. He wants Robin and Barney to be together, it doesn't hurt as much as it once did or how hurt Barney was when she turned him down. But, he knows that Robin needs to know that Barney does feel the same way.

"How do you know that? He flat out told me yesterday that he's giving Quinn another chance after she forgave him. She's given him another chance and now he's really committing to her and he's happy. He told me he's really happy." She then goes into how the conversation yesterday with Barney went on.

Flashback!

Robin had been sitting at the Maclaren's booth after taking the latest pictures of baby Marvin and the new happy but tired family. She was really happy for them, her friends becoming a family and having this new little human in their lives now. She is also seemingly happy too on this day. But as she sipped on her beer Barney came in.

"Hey." He says after sliding into the booth with a fresh drink in hand.

"Hey, how's it going?" Robin, has been thinking a lot lately about a lot of things that are going on around her and in her life, recently she realized that she needs to tell Barney how she feels before she can try to move on, truly move on in her life and not hold onto these feelings any longer. If he feels the same way as she does then they can be together.

"Good. Good, Quinn forgave me for leaving to AC and also telling her to quit her job. We ended up talking and decided to work things out. She has quit her job but is looking for something else. I'm thinking of proposing to her. I think I'm ready to really commit, I think Quinn's the one." And, that just caused Robin's heart to sink into her stomach. She feels sick, she was just about to tell him how she feels after the emotional conversation they had at the hospital before Marvin was born.

She sinks into her side of the booths seat feeling like she let her opportunity for real happiness slip through her fingers when she could have been with him all this time.

"Oh." She feels like she's going to cry as well as throw up. She really just lost the love of her life after thinking that there's still time for them to be together. But, she just lost that timing too.

"Hey, what's wrong." She is really crying, she hasn't cried over him since December but now she just felt like her life, her happiness was taken away from her because she was denying her love for him, so he moves on and is trying to make this relationship with someone else work.

She's devastated, she doesn't know what to say so she breaks down after she started bawling in front of him, just like when Simon dumped her and he was so kind to cheer her up, letting her cry on his suit. That was the night things changed and she didn't even realize it at the time but now she knows that Barney's her soulmate, she didn't understand that for all these years even that night they slept together. That night was life altering.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you ok?" He asks softly, it's the same voice he had always used only with her.

She, picks her head off his shoulder and dries her wet eyes then looks at him.

"I'm in love with you, Barney." His name was said in such a quiet tone it was almost intimate. Personal. Real.

This shocked him, all this time he thought she didn't love him but it's not true.

It took him a few minutes to let this sink in. She's in love with me? After all this time and keeping his distance from her letting her have her space and time. That time is now, she's telling him how she feels after months of hoping that she would come around but he's with Quinn now she had her timing but...

"I'm with Quinn. I told you how I felt and you turned me down." They had broke the embrace they were in and now they're staring at each other after there was a bit of silence between them. But, Robin breaks the silence after being in shock for three minutes.

"I know, and I'm sorry, truly sorry about what happened last year. But, I didn't choose Kevin, I was scared that you were in the moment at that moment. I didn't think you were sincere so I freaked out and ran from my feelings. I was so scared that you would change your mind and stay with Nora. I didn't think you would be waiting for me to meet you I only stayed with Kevin because I thought I had to. To make up for us cheating, then he said something really sweet to me at the hospital so I gave into that thinking it was my only option. But, I regret the way I handled that whole situation and realized that I have always loved you I was just not sure if you were being honest with me. But, I do love you and when you held me at the hospital after I told you about my infertility. I realized that I had to tell you how I feel after trying so hard to not feel what I feel. So, yeah I'm still in love with you and I want to be with you." He had no idea, after all this time she's been in love with him. But, it's a bit too late for them to be together.

"Robin... If you told me three months ago or even had followed through with what we wanted that night on the boat. We would be together right now but you didn't. You took the easier way out of the mess we got ourselves into and chose Kevin. That was your choice but you had a chance to really be with me the way I hoped, that night I hoped you understood what I was trying to tell you but you didn’t follow through with our plan. You, chose another guy and it, you broke my heart. I, it took along time to let myself move on and so meeting Quinn was a good start of moving on. So, yes it took me months to try to move on with my life after being heartbroken over your decision. Frankly I'm not over it, but I had to try to find a way to move on after you shattered my hope of us finally being together. I was so devastated for months but meeting Quinn gave me the hope I had lost after you decided to stay with Kevin. So, no I don't feel the same way, I have moved on." He stood up angry over this heartbreak again after trying so hard to get over the worst thing to ever happen to him. Losing any chance of thinking she loved him when she chose to stay in the relationship she was in.

He walks away feeling numb after this conversation but it also left Robin feeling the same way just with more tears.

End of flashback!

"So, that's what happened." Robin, finishes feeling numb all over again. "See, he doesn't love me he's moved on." She's not always been the one to cry and show emotion but the last year has been the worst year of her life and now it's even worse because her friends know that she told Barney how she felt and he turned her down.

Everyone, was truly in shock they all had their mouths open the whole time as Robin told the most devastatingly sad story to them. They, all don't know what to say.

“Robin, I’m so sorry.” Lily walked over to where Robin was standing while she was telling the gang how she did follow what her heart wanted for so long but she took just as long to realize that Barney’s the one she wants to be with. She was done running from her feelings but now she really has to try to move on.

Lily, hugs her and she reciprocates hugging her back. Robin, hasn’t really let herself breakdown after the conversation with Barney yesterday but letting this be known to her friends let her emotions break. She’s not sure if she can truly stop loving Barney or really move on but telling her friends does help a little to ease the pain of the conversation with Barney.


	5. He, Loves Me

After, pulling herself together she still wanted to know what Ted meant about Barney being in love with her. Even, if there's no hope left for them to be together and there's still some resentment on Barney's side of things. She still wants to know if maybe she's thinking about what Barney told her was true or he was just still mad at her for choosing another guy.

"Ted, you said Barney still loves me but he told me he doesn't love me just yesterday. How do you know he still loves me when he said straight to my face he doesn't?" She needs to know, can she try to move on with her life or should she wait until he comes around back to her the way she hoped he would when she finally let her heart explode to him.

"Yeah, the night you broke up with Kevin and I thought there was still something going on between us. I was clearly wrong to stop being friends, it was selfish of me to take advantage of what you were going through. So, I asked Barney after I had a feeling that he might still have feelings for you if it'll be alright if we started dating. He first said sure but I knew I had to keep fishing for some sign that he wasn't serious about us dating again. He wasn't. He, then told me about the night you two had together, he told me mostly everything that happened that night. I still had to keep fishing to see if he's lying that he stopped feeling what I know he was feeling for you. But, then I asked you if you love me and you said no." He pauses to say the next thing he wanted to say.

"He didn't really say he loves you but I could tell he was hurting about your decision to stay with Kevin and I could see he was lying that he does love you. When you turned me down, I know I took it badly but I was mad and I didn't know why so I took my anger out on you and I am truly sorry for that. But, I had a feeling you didn't love me because you still love Barney and I was right. And, I know he loves you but he could still be angry with you for choosing another guy over him because that's how I was feeling when you said you didn't love me." She's listening to what he's saying but she feels her heart twisting inside her chest, so tight that she can't breathe. So, what she thought was true isn't. He could still love her but he never says he loves her this is why she stayed with Kevin after not understanding that he was serious about talking about their relationship.

"Barney loves me." She feels her face flush a little. All that Ted said makes her heart ache but also this makes her heart happy. So, what Barney told her was a lie? He does still loves her.

"Robin, I know you think you lost your chance but remember what you said to me at Punchy's wedding? You said that if you have chemistry you have timing and sometimes it could be a real bitch and I now see what you meant. Barney's your soulmate and even if I tried to not think that you are serious about your relationship because I still thought I loved you. Now I see that I can't keep pushing my own agenda. I was only thinking about myself and not others, especially those I do care about. You, and Barney do have that chemistry I tried not to see or think it was real but it is and you do. But, your timing right now is a bitch because he's with someone else. But, I don't think he stopped loving you just because he told himself he had to move on. You just need to give it more time, give him more time to realize that Quinn isn't the one for him." They both smile at the same time, Robin wipes her face with a tissue, she's been a broken hydrant for two days but she finally feels happy for once.

If, Barney still loves her then she needs to wait for him because if what Ted said is true then Barney still does love her, he's just still mad at her for choosing someone else so maybe he's doing what she did... Choose someone else, she did see how angry he was yesterday when she confessed her feelings. So, now she's going to try to move on until Barney comes around.

"And, there's one more thing that I didn't think was real but now I know it is. The night you were supposed to talk about your relationship, I saw him in your room." She looks at him strangely but she wants to know what he's trying to tell her.

"He, was in your room it was decorated, it had candles, rose petals and it seemed like he really thought you were getting back together." She remembers coming home late that night after saying goodnight to Kevin. She remembers going to the kitchen and getting that new and sealed scotch Barney had bought, she remembers somewhat of what happened that night but she remembers taking the bottle to her room and drinking herself to sleep while crying. The next morning she woke up with a killer hangover and the memory of seeing how sad and broken he looked as he walked out of the bar that night. But, she also remembers finding a rose petal under her pillow that morning.

She knew from that little flower that he had been in her room. She never threw the rose away she hid it in her nightstand draw. She in fact still has the rose, she forgotten about that but Ted reminded her that she knew Barney was in her room.

"I know." Is all she says closing the front door behind her and leaving.


	6. What Can I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next deals with Barney's POV. I know I haven't written much with him but this chapter starts with what I want to do with this story. The next chapter deals with the box from 8.01 but in a different way. This is the start of them reuniting but it's still going to be a while for their reunion but I promise it won't be too long.

A week after Robin had the intervention by her friends. She, had been focused on other things like work, helping Lily and Marshall with Marvin even though she hasn’t yet held the little boy, she was still trying to be a great Aunt. She had tried to wipe her mind off of what happened with Barney and for the most part she was relieved that she finally told him how she feels because she needed to finally follow what her heart was telling her. When, he held her after she told him about her infertility she felt the comfort and strength she needed to tell him how she feels but at that moment they were interrupted by Marshall announcing that he’s a father which stalled their conversation till the next day when she did finally told him how she felt.

Telling her friends did help her move on from that but what Ted told her was still haunting her mind. But, she is trying to focus on other things.

Meanwhile, Barney has been thinking a lot about what Robin told him. He can’t believe it, but she told him she loves him and he took off running mad that she told him this. He, was so shocked and handled her confession in such a bad way that he felt guilty being that mad at her. Truth is, he isn’t mad at her for saying what she needed to say, he’s mad at himself for the way he handled it, not just getting mad and leaving but actually resenting her for her own choice. To be honest, he was so confused after they slept together that his mind was not at all focused on how he felt at that time, but he did mean what he wanted to say, they are both messed up but that reason was only part of what he really meant and feels about her. He took that step because he was done running and taking a chance on what he was feeling not for just weeks prior, but for years. He hasn’t stopped thinking about her ever since they broke up and he hasn’t stopped loving her. He, does love her but he can’t just break up with Quinn to be with her just because she says she’s ready to be with him. Sure, he likes Quinn but he has been thinking a lot about the last few months and realizes that the way he feels about Quinn is nowhere near the way he feels about Robin. But, that doesn't change what happened in November or his relationship with Quinn.

Until, now and Robin’s confession he was thinking about proposing to Quinn but now he doesn’t think it’s the right thing to do when his heart is just not in this relationship like it should be. Quinn, is a rebound, a rebound from what happened with Robin because he thought they would never get to be together after she shook her head no at him. He, went to Maclaren’s that night with the hope that they would be together. They would have talked about their relationship and where they stood on their feelings. But, she ended up choosing another guy and that destroyed him. He’s still mad about that, he felt betrayed and foolish after thinking she felt the same way. So, he had to try to move on and meeting Quinn helped him to forget about Robin since there was no hope there and move on. And, that’s what he did until the other day when things he thought were true weren’t.

After, going home that night after seeing Robin and finding out she loves him. He went straight to the bathroom and cried while running water drowned out his sobs. He, couldn’t believe she has feelings for him and loves him. When he left her sitting there at the booth he immediately regretted how he chose to react but also seeing her cry so much and confessed what she felt broke him again. After, months of trying to move on with no hope of them being together she tells him what he hoped she would say that night on the boat or even when they were supposed to meet up at Maclaren’s to talk. But, she never did. When, he stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection in his mirror that whole situation came back haunting his memory again of her shaking her head no. What, was he supposed to do after months of agony feeling like a fool all because he thought that she had no feelings for him. Now he finds out she actually does, apparently she has had these feelings since last year so what made her choose someone else? And why (if she really did love him then) didn’t she tell him that and broke up with Kevin like they planned to? He doesn’t know the answer to that so yeah he’s a little resentful and still mad at her, he’s moved on and is supposed to be happy but he isn’t.

“Hey, Lil.” He looks like a mess. He’s still wearing a suit but he looks really tired, his hair is sticking out, his suit isn’t perfectly fitted, he has bags under his eyes and looks like he just came from a fight in the alley.

Lily, immediately looked at her friend’s appearance and cringed. Her, friend Barney who likes to always look perfect no matter what looks awful.

“Are you okay Barney?” A few days ago Lily had decided not to give Barney an intervention (at least not yet) because she knew if she said anything that he would either get mad at her for doing the intervention or he would have denied what she already knew.

“Not really. But, I’m so glad I have my friend Scotch to pull me back to being awesome.” He doesn’t sound like he usually does, all smug and cocky when he says this so Lily knows right away he isn’t okay. He sounds drunk, he’s sad and clearly not doing okay.

“What’s going on, Barney?” It is just him and Lily sitting at the booth he wondered where Marshall and Marvin were if she’s here by herself. But, he doesn’t ask.

“Nothing. I’m awesome.” Usually she would let this go and not say anything more but he looks beaten up and sad as she watches him drink a really big glass of scotch.

“What is going on with you?” He’s staring at his drink and ignoring her question.

When he does look up after a couple of seconds he looks like he’s crying but she doesn’t point that out. She instead puts a hand on his that was holding the glass and shakes her head.

“Come on, Barney talk to me.” He instead snaps his hand away and rolled his eyes taking another drink of his scotch.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She knows he’s trying to dodge her questions but knowing what he knows about him and Robin she feels like she needs to pry because if he keeps things to himself and doesn’t talk about whatever it is he’s upset about, then he’s going to do something he doesn’t want to do.

“Yeah, Barney there is. I know you don’t want to talk. But, you can’t keep things bottled up you need to express yourself through talking not scotch.” He’s still quiet but Lily could tell he was softening to her pleas. He, would tell her but he hasn’t had the best week and if he does talk he knows he’s going to snap at her. He’s just not in the mood for this.

He, gets up but leaves his glass on the table and heads off to the bathroom. Just, as he was leaving Robin comes in and sits where Barney was sitting.

“Hey, Lil what’s with the look?” Lily, was looking at the space where Barney was sitting making Robin wonder why she’s staring at her.

“Nothing, hey Robin what’s up with you?” Shaking her head, she is worried about Barney but instead of thinking about that she puts her attention onto Robin.

“Who’s scotch is this?” Robin asks, eyeing the half glass.

“Barney’s. He just went to the bathroom. He does not look good.” This makes Robin wonder what Lily’s talking about.

In the bathroom, Barney is staring at himself in the mirror. He really does look horrible, this last week has been probably the second worst week of his life and talking about it just makes things all too real. So, he doesn’t talk but what is there to talk about? The woman he was currently with isn’t the woman he wants to be with. And, the woman he loves doesn’t seem to want to talk to him. So, how was he supposed to feel or what can he say when there’s two women in his life and one of those women just picked a fight with him over what she found him with earlier today.

What, is there to say about the fact that he still kept things from his relationship with Robin hidden away in his closet from the woman he’s currently with and is living with? After, finding out Robin still loves him he had taken out that box hoping Quinn wouldn’t come home yet but she did come home and found out that he has a secret box of things from his relationship with another woman. The woman whom he still loves and who still loves him. After, a year of thinking she doesn’t feel the same way, she springs this on him. This day, was supposed to be the start of his new life with Quinn. He was going to propose. But, now he can’t stop thinking about Robin after four days of ignoring Quinn and trying to figure out what to do with this knowledge that Robin loves him. He, took out the box he didn’t want anyone to know about and as he started to look at the things inside it. Quinn, comes in after he was looking at some pictures he put inside the box.

“What are you doing?” She yells, making him jump at her voice.

“I, I was just looking at something.” He says, trying to hide the picture he was holding underneath his blanket on the bed.

“What are you looking at?” She’s still shouting at him.

“Nothing.” He says, she didn’t buy that, she saw him looking at that picture and sees the box on the floor in front of him. “I thought you were out with your friends.” He asks standing up to talk to her more properly.

“No, not nothing. You, were looking at a picture when I came in here. Don’t change the subject. Now, what are you hiding from me?” She asks but doesn’t wait for the answer, she sidesteps him and goes to where he hid the photo under the blanket.

“Robin. Why is there a picture of Robin? And, what is this box?” He, rolls his eyes and snaps the picture from her.

“It’s nothing, we dated a while ago and that’s a picture of us.” He doesn’t explain more than this as Quinn looks in the box at the things inside it.

“You, have a box of things from your relationship with Robin?” She questions, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, okay. I have a box of things I kept from my relationship. But, you have to understand that I couldn’t get rid of these things. They mean something, even now and I was just about to bring it to a storage. I wanted to get rid of it before you see it. Obviously, I didn’t get to do that.” He’s not even feeling regretful at all about admitting he was still going to keep this box without Quinn knowing about it. Which, only means one thing.

“You still have feelings for her.” Her, voice is low now, tone is back to normal but she still looks mad as she says this.

“No, I-I don’t. I don’t have feelings for Robin.” He says this not looking at her she already knows he still loves another woman.

“Barney, be honest with me. Am, I some kind of rebound? I mean, if you still keep things from a relationship in the past. It means you still have some kind of feelings for that person. Why, else would you keep things knowing I could find it? And, even if you were going to get rid of it. You, just told me you were going to put it in storage not actually get rid of it. Don’t, lie to me about something like this. If we’re talking about a life together you can’t keep these things. It just makes me wonder.” He, couldn’t really get rid of something that means so much to him not even for Quinn. But, he ends up telling her the opposite.

“I, love you.” He stutters at the word love but continues. “If, this box makes you uncomfortable then I’ll get rid of it.” He, looks at her in the eye as he says this but he knows he doesn’t mean it.

He, doesn’t put up more of a fight over this because he’s simply not in the mood to fight about this more so he just goes along with what she wants. If, he was serious about keeping this box, and he is. He, would have fought with her more and argued about it. Telling her what he’s wanted to say for along time now. But, he doesn’t and instead, he closes the box and seals it.

How, on earth is he supposed to get rid of the love of his life? He, couldn’t do that without feeling even more regretful especially now that he knows she still loves him. So, talking about this was not going to happen. He, collects himself and leaves the bathroom.

As, he walks over to the booth he doesn’t see Lily there anymore but he does see Robin. 


	7. The Key To My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues with what I wanted to do for this part of the story. It's a hard time for Barney and Robin but it won't be long until they reunite... Hope you all like this so far, it's going to be a long story but a happy ending for them. The box is the thing that will bring them back together but not in a way that was done on the show. Enjoy, I might bring Nick into this soon but he won't be dumb like the show he'll be observent, he'll notice things happening between BR.

Barney and Robin have not seen each other since she confessed her feelings earlier this week, they had been doing their best to avoid seeing the other one. Robin, had been trying to busy herself with work and hanging out with the rest of her friends. Helping Lily with Marvin did help keep her mind off what happened with Barney and for the last three days she’s been happy. Even though this had been a tough week for her, Robin isn’t one to dwell and sulk over a guy. She just moves on and forward with her life. And, Barney he had been avoiding her because Quinn doesn’t want him to see her after the fights they had over the box of things from their relationship. After, Quinn banned him from seeing Robin he had to get out of his apartment and get some air cause he felt like at any moment he was going to yell at her and tell her what he’s been wanting to tell her and Robin for the last week. This is the reason why Barney doesn’t look himself, after drinking at a bar near his apartment he left and came here to Maclaren’s but he was hoping not to see Robin today. Unfortunately, he’s never been lucky enough to think he would be lucky to not see her at a bar they always frequent.

“Where’s Lily?” He asks as soon as he sees Robin and not Lily sitting at the booth.

“She had an emergency with Marvin, Marshall called to tell her to go home.” That’s part of the reason why Lily left. The other part is because she wanted to let Robin and Barney talk alone after they talked about what Lily witnessed with Barney before Robin came to the bar.

While, Barney was in the bathroom Lily told Robin what she saw even though Robin was trying to forget and move on from thinking about Barney. Lily, tells her what she saw and Robin felt herself sink in her seat, she felt nauseous hearing what she learned about Barney's appearance. Lily, was right he really looks awful which is the first thing she noticed once she saw him for the first time in four days.

Her, week hasn't been a great one but she has been trying to get back to a normal life, her life has been dragging a lot these days and she needed to find normalcy again but seeing Barney now makes the last three days irrelevant. How is she going to move on? When anytime she sees him her heart does flips in her chest, but this time when it flipped she felt that loss she felt after telling him how she felt earlier this week. She's not sure what to say to him without begging him to come back to her.

A few minutes ago

"Robin, I know things are weird between you and Barney right now. But, you need to talk to him, avoiding your problems and not talking caused you to lose Barney. You, had a choice last year but you lost that and sure Barney chose Quinn, but if you chose to follow your heart at that time then both of you would be happy right now. So, talk to him he's clearly not doing well." Lily gets up and hugs Robin. "Just, don't let things get worse between you he probably misses you, as a friend. Even if you can't be with him, at least you can savage your friendship with him like I know you want to. Avoiding the problem doesn't work for anyone it'll just make you both more miserable." Lily smiles and then leaves the bar letting Robin think to herself about what she just learned.

Lily's right, she misses his friendship even if they can't be together she still needs him as her friend. Sure, it seemed like their friendship had taken a backseat to their relationship and feelings. She doesn't want to lose every part of their relationship. So, when Lily left Robin decides that she needs to talk to Barney and try to fix their friendship.

He was about to leave but Robin calls out to him. "Barney, come back and talk to me." She desperately wants to say 'I miss you' but instead looks at him and pleades with her eyes hoping he does as she hopes and wants him to do.

"Okay." He sits down opposite her not saying anything more than okay.

Barney, couldn’t even look at her without needing a drink. It, seems like Robin had drunk some of his scotch while he was in the bathroom because the scotch is almost gone. Robin, did drink some of his untouched scotch after learning what she learned from Lily about his appearance.

“Barney. Look at me.” He’s been looking everywhere else but at her. She’s sad for him, and wants them to talk, at least with some eye contact, she hoped they could find a way to be friends again. They were so close at one time, now though they can’t even look at each other without wanting to confess their feelings with deep yearning pain in their eyes.

After a few seconds he looks at her, tries to smile but it’s too painful to look her in the eye and not break down and apologize for walking out on her the other day. When, he looks at her, her heart does another flip. Every time she’s around him she wants to beg him to take her back. But, she stays calm and tries to talk to him just like they used to... before feelings became harder to ignore.

“I know things have been weird between us lately, but I was hoping we could at least be friends. I don’t want what I said to put more distance between us.” Truth is, she does miss him and if they can go back to trying to be best friends again, then she’ll rest easier knowing she at least still has her best friend to talk to.

This, is going to be tough for the both of them. Because in a minute he’s going to have to tell her that he can’t see her anymore, therefore can’t be friends like she wants. This is going to be the most painful of moments in their lives and relationships. This is why he was trying to avoid her the last few days.

“Robin,” he’s struggling with how to get this out. How was he going to tell her that he not only can’t see her anymore but they can’t be friends anymore either. This will kill her... and them. “I can’t see you anymore.” He looks down after saying this, he is pained to say this but he can’t sit here, look at her and pretend that this isn’t killing him. But, he has to tell her even if he hates this. Losing, her was never something he wanted to ever happen, but it is and now she’s looking at him, staring not knowing what to say.

“What?” She finally asks after a few minutes in shock. Was, what he just told her some crazy nightmare? Or was it real? She’s feeling like she’s going to cry. This week was already the worst week of her life and now it’s even worse because they can’t even be friends.

“I can’t see you anymore, I’m sorry. Quinn, doesn’t want me to be around you.” What, why does Quinn want Barney to not see her anymore?

“But, why doesn’t she want us to see each other?” She’s finding this odd, Quinn doesn’t even know about their history. Unless, she does?

“She, found out about our relationship.” She’s already crying he notices. This is too much, how is he going to not see her. He’s her best friend, she's his best friend, they are friends. They’re part of a group of friends, who see each every day. This is impossible, they can’t, not see each other.

“How?” She can’t stop crying, She doesn’t know what to say without breaking down in front of him.

“She found me with a box.” She gives him a look, through tears wondering what he’s talking about.

“What box?” She says wiping her face with her hand.

He, takes out a key from his pocket and places in front of her on the table.

“622, West 14th Street." She looks at the key wondering what this key is to and what address he just told her about.

"What is this for?" She's, so saddened by this that she's not sure how to react to this sudden news. But, she still tries to figure out what this box is and what that key is for.

"You'll find out. I'm sorry, Robin I never wanted this, but I have to put my relationship with Quinn first." He, gets up feeling even worse than he was when he first came to the bar earlier. He, doesn't want to stop being friends with her, or stop seeing her but after the fights he and Quinn had over Robin. He needs to keep his distance from her and the group too, because if he's around his friends, Robin will be around too. For, right now they can't be around each other.

After, Barney leaves she just stays there frozen in her position. She's in shock, she can't even move. She was hoping that at the very least, they could still be friends but now she even lost that too. She sits there realizing that she really just lost Barney, after hoping they could stay friends she lost not only the love of her life but also her best friend.

Soon, after the shock wore off she looks back down at the table and the key that he gave her. Curiosity, started to mess with her mind so she takes the key puts it in her purse and then leaves the bar heading to the destination that belongs to this key. Wherever this key leads to she knows her heart will find something that Barney wants her to find.

The box...


	8. My Reason Is? (I Will Never Stop Loving You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, this explains more on Barney's side of things. This is my favorite chapter yet, I think this emotion from both of them shows how deep this love is and how much they belong together. But, don't worry this story isn't all sad and emotional it'll get better, more happier soon.

622 West 18th Street!

Robin, stepped out on the pavement in front of the location that Barney gave her. Throughout the ride there, Robin was thinking a lot about what Barney just told her but she still doesn’t quite understand why Quinn doesn’t want her to be around him, even though she knows about their history. She, guesses that Quinn somehow has some kind of woman’s intuition, she thinks Robin has feelings for Barney which is true but Robin never gave Quinn reason to think she wants Barney back. Still, she thinks there’s something more going on here that she just doesn’t quite understand, so she was curious to find out what was at this address Barney gave her.

She, takes a deep breath realizing that this is a storage facility. Which means that the key she has in her hand right now belongs to one of the units at this storage. She, knew from the key that it has numbers on it so she first goes to the front desk to make sure that the key is correct even though she already knew it is. The, young man at the front desk told her that the key is correct after she asked for the name Stinson. He tells her to go out the front and around the corner, up the stairs to the second floor and go down the hall to look for the number that is on the key and that the guy told her.;

216

She, immediately understands that number and why he smartly chose that number for a storage. This, has to do with the box, she first thought and the number 16 is a number that resembles their relationship. She, didn’t realize just how much this number means to her, this number started when she overly used the word ‘no’ 16 times when they met that girl Blah Blah that Ted was seeing. She, didn’t realize she said no sixteen times at the time but after that it made her think... he counted her no’s which means he was listening intently to her. She regretted saying that, but when she’s on the spot like that she tends to overreact to that kind of thing. And, then they watched her Sandcastles video 16 times when they had their first kiss. They, first watched it 13 times then watched it three more times before they kissed. It, was on the 14th rewatch she decided to kiss him, and when he looked over at her she quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. They, had stopped it right away, freaked out a little, but ultimately wanted to continue kissing after realizing that they had feelings for each other for months. They, had been flirting and playing around a lot before that day but she felt it coming and didn’t think it would happen that soon. But, it did and in her heart she never really regretted that kiss or the stuff that came after it.

She, didn’t know then but she was falling in love with him but now she understands why she kissed him that night. They’re soulmates, she freaked out the morning after because she didn’t know what to feel or if she wanted to feel anything at the time. But now, she understands that that night together changed their relationship forever. She just didn’t know that when they first slept together. But, then a year later they started seeing each other and even though they denied it... they were in love and dating that whole summer. Then, the heart aching breakup came and she turned into a mess. Now she knows why she was such a mess for three years. She’s in love. And, now she is losing him to someone else all because she was so scared to lose him. Now she is and regrets the events of last year. If only she was pregnant then, she has no doubt that they would be together right now and they’d be almost parents.

She, felt herself tearing up at the memories of their relationship as she steps inside the unit and sees the huge box in the middle of it with nothing else surrounding it. Which means, he just put this box in here. He put it in here just for her to see.

She, kneels down in front of the box and opens it to see three framed pictures, and a yellow legal pad underneath them. Picking up the picture in the middle is the one she selected first because she remembers this picture fondly, it was taken in the fall of 2009, September to be exact. They, were walking through the park after going to dinner, she saw the horse and thought he looked handsome, she asked Barney if they can go for a ride. Five minutes later they were sitting with her head on his shoulder, because she was tired from the long day at work. Enjoying, the ride. They chatted for a bit as they rode around the park and outside of it for a bit too. It, was a half hour ride, short, but very romantic. She was too tired to keep her eyes open during the ride but when the carriage stopped, he woke her up with a sweet kiss to her head and whispered her name. They, went right home, back to his place for the rest of the night. It, was so sweet of him to pay for the quick ride on the carriage but she enjoyed just being there in the moment with him. She didn’t care about anything else for the rest of the night. The, second picture she chose to look at is the one with them in the hot tub, they had gone upstate to a B and B to get away from the city and be alone, it was during the summer. July, that weekend was the first time she really thought about their relationship and what they were doing. She realized she was in love, but not quite ready to tell him the L word yet. But, she felt it then. She was in love and happy, carefree during that weekend where nobody knew them and they could be themselves. The final picture is the one where they were doing that Lady In The Tramp spaghetti thing. They asked someone, a waiter to take the picture. They laughed at the end after they finally got to the end of the spaghetti and kissed. This was that first weekend after defining their relationship. She, realizes as she’s looking at all of these pictures, that she was happy. They both look really happy, they were acting like themselves after they defined the relationship so that last picture was them being silly, being themselves in public and not caring what others thought of them.

These, pictures all had a memory in them. The memory that she was happy, and it took her years to realize that Barney’s the one she wants to be with... but now he’s committed to someone else and she’s lost him forever. It’s too late for them to be together, she had her shot and she blew it all because she was too scared of what the future would be like if they were to get back together. She was too scared that if the got back together it would end like the last time, she couldn’t let that happen again. So she ran and made the worst mistake of her life.

There are other things she looked at that were underneath the three pictures after she had broken down crying over what could have been. He could be with her right now but it’s all her fault that she didn’t follow what her heart wanted for so long. She chose another guy, someone she didn’t love over being strong and following her heart. After pulling herself together after a few minutes of crying she looks through the rest of the things Barney put in the box. There, were post-it papers, they used to write little messages every morning (if they were together) to each other about what they’re going to that day and they always ended each one with a heart, their signature and I love you. It had started with Barney one morning during their secret summer, it was at the start of the summer before they started to date, at first it was raw, new to be with him but as scared as she was whenever he wrote these messages to her she always smiled and called or texted him right after reading them. It was their little way of saying “I love you, see you later,” at the time she didn’t know if there would be a ‘later’ but he always came back and she was always happy he did. These little notes always brightened up her days during that summer, it wasn’t until that trip upstate to the B and B that she knew she was falling in love with him.

Then, there was that yellow legal pad that had the information from the Robin 101 class, she was so pissed off about that but she forgave him, because she loved him enough to see that he was only trying in their relationship. Trying to make her happy even though he already was. Then underneath that pad and to the left of that was the Canadian flag they purchased when she ran off to Toronto when she was going to be a duel citizen. He helped her pass the test to be an American but she still felt a little home sick for her home country. However, she didn’t feel alone at the time, she was happy with him there guiding her through the test and making her smile again after feeling sad about where her life was at the time. Her feelings had nothing to do with Barney, he did make things better and yes she was happy. She just missed her home country.

Underneath the second pile of things in the box was more pictures of them and some with the gang. Some nick knacks, a bottle of scotch, the other piece of paper from when they defined their relationship, they signed it Barnman and Robin as a joke at first but then they realized how awesome that was and didn’t mind being funny about them defining their relationship. At the time she thought for a while before this that she was happy and falling in love, but she didn’t really think about the fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But, now looking back on it they were boyfriend and girlfriend because they were both acting like that through the whole summer they spent together.

Then, as she gets to the bottom of the box there was one more note attached to the bottom of everything. It read!

Robin,

I am so sorry about the other day and running out on you when you told me about your feelings for me. I didn’t mean to do that, I just got scared that if I told you how I was really feeling for you, you would run away again from me. I couldn’t let that happen so I was the one who ran first. Truth is, I do love you. I love you so much that I get now why you run away from what you feel towards me. I ran like that before, when I first realized I was in love with you. When, I was in the hospital recovering from the bus accident. When I looked up at you and you smiled after you told the turtle story. It was then that I realized you were the only woman who can make me smile, make me laugh, make me happy. I realized I was in love with you at that time, but now I know it wasn’t that moment that I loved you. I’ve loved you for a very long time, I’m not sure if I loved you when we first played laser tag, or when you teased me when we first met, when you said I ‘don’t have a date tonight’, or if it was two years later when we were watching your Sandcastles video and we shared our first kiss. I guess now, it was each and every moment we’ve shared together that made me fall in love with you. You are not only my best friend but you’re the love of my life. After, thinking for sometime. For years in fact, I realize that I will never stop loving you so again I’m sorry for the way I acted when you told me you love me. I do love you too.

Quinn, saw me with this box from our relationship and picked a fight with me over me still having it. I could never, ever part with the memories we shared together. She told me to get rid of them but I can’t so I put this box in this storage so you’ll know that you mean more to me than anything or anyone and I will always remember the best six months of my life I got to share with you and every single memory since we met. So, because Quinn doesn’t want me to see you I wrote this letter to tell you...

I love you too.

And this box of our relationship means everything to me. If you read this letter know that this gesture is my way to tell you I’m sorry for everything we went through since we broke up, I was such a mess back then because I still loved and wanted to be with you and it made me not see what you were going through too at the time. But, instead of fixing things even more between us I became so jealous watching you with other men, and then you chose Don and Kevin over me and truth is I was mad about what happened last year, I’m over that now but it took months to try to find a way to move on and so meeting Quinn helped me to try to move on. Even though I love you, we can’t be together because after everything we’ve been through and the heartbreak of last November. I don’t think my heart can go through another heartbreak by you. So, I’m letting you go. Go and find other happiness because you are an amazing person, and you deserve to be happy even if it isn’t me who gets to.

Love;  
Barney

After, reading the letter a few more times the last paragraph of the letter was the worst thing she’s ever read. How, was she going to find happiness elsewhere when she knows her happiness is with him and only him. As, the thought of what he just said to her in the letter tore through her mind like a hurricane, she couldn’t stop crying and thinking about the worst mistake of her life. It seems as though she really did hurt him too, it wasn’t just her who was hurting this whole time. He chose Quinn because he couldn’t be hurt by her anymore. She gets that now, to think that she doesn’t love him and doesn’t want him destroyed him, he was deeply hurt and needed to find a way to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. She gets it, she was just as hurt after they broke up but that doesn’t compare to what she felt when she watched him parade girl after girl in front of her after they broke up. And, then dating Nora and Quinn. Him committing to both of them hurt her more than anything else could. But, she gets why he was hurting it was the same way she feels right now.

Seeing him with Quinn, opened her eyes to see that she still loves him and wants to be with him. And, now they can’t be together because she doesn’t want them to and it’s killing her. She just lost the love of her life over the worst mistake of her life. She is never going to get over this.


	9. An Unexpected Run-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: The timeline for this chapter is two weeks with a flashback from the three days after Robin sees the box. I didn't want to confuse readers of what the next part of this story will be about. I was originally going to have Robin beat the crap out of Quinn but she's very vulnerable right now so Quinn pushing her emotions set her off but that also set off the next couple of chapters as well.

It’s been two weeks since Robin looked at the box that Barney wanted her to see. And, in these last two weeks none of their friends had heard or seen either of them. They all called them over the last week but neither would answer and Robin’s phone went right to voicemail. They all began to worry about them, the last one to see them was Lily but she hasn’t seen either of them since she talked to Robin telling her to talk to Barney. That was two weeks ago, they all began to get worried that something happened between Barney and Robin, they all constantly called them in the last week and Lily went to Barney’s apartment to talk to him in person but he wasn’t home. Lily, knows that Robin moved to a new apartment but Robin never gave her the address so she couldn’t go to her place but she became more and more frustrated and worried thinking about where her friends are.

“Has, anyone heard from Robin or Barney yet?” Lily says walking into the apartment. She has been really worried about her friends whereabouts for the last week, and in the last two days she started getting scared. So, she asked Ted and Marshall to help her try to find them but they hadn’t found them yet either.

“No, sorry Lily I found nothing.” Ted, says walking into the living room from the kitchen.

“Damn, I’m getting really worried. Their phones are now both turned off, they both seem to be off the grid. It’s never been this long not seeing or hearing from Barney and Robin.” Lily sits down on the couch after once again trying to call her friends. She’s been so distracted by this lately that she almost forgot she had to pick up Marvin from her mother’s in an hour.

“What was the last thing you said to Robin when you last saw her?” Ted asks sitting down on the red chair.

“I told her to talk to Barney, they hadn’t talked since Robin confessed her feelings. I guess she did talk to him but I don’t know what they did next. This, is getting hard to figure out what they’re up to when they don’t pick up their phones.” Maybe, it’s time to stop worrying about this and just let Barney and Robin deal with whatever it is they need to deal with.

“Lil, I think you should not worry so much they are adults they can deal with this by themselves. I’m sure they’re fine, Barney’s probably with Quinn and Robin is probably at work.” Marshall says as Lily starts to cry about worrying about this.

“Maybe, you’re right they are big adults who can handle this as adults. We’ll probably hear from them soon.” They, all hoped that things are better between Barney and Robin and they can deal with this together like they dealt with so many other things in their relationship.

Three days after Robin finds the box!

As, the friends all talked about where Barney and Robin are. Robin, had just left World Wide News after working the morning shift. It’s been three days since she had that breakdown in the storage after looking at the things in the box from her relationship with Barney. After putting the things back in the box and drying her face from crying in the last hour (she had been sitting on the floor for the last two hours looking at all the memories that she and Barney shared together) it was devastating to remember all the times she spent with him, even though their romantic relationship was short lived, she still remembers every other times she had with him. Every time since she met him, she remembered them all even when they weren’t together it was always fun and interesting to be around him and hang out with him but those six months together was some of the best times in their relationship, from going on unexpected trips somewhere to spending every chance they got to just sit on the couch at Barney’s apartment talking, eating, drinking, laughing, watching TV on his big screen and making out on his couch. Those were the times they just got to be themselves and not pretend they were just friends. In those three months during that summer Robin was slowly but surely falling in love with him. And, her love for him is so much stronger than it’s ever been before. So, after leaving work she was walking down the street when suddenly she bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry.” Robin says nicely not noticing who she bumped into at first.

“That’s all right.” The person says, neither of them realizing who the other one is until they looked up to see who they were.

“Quinn.” Of course, today was not only one of her worst days of her life, this whole week has been the worst time in her life. But, to run into Quinn just made her week much more worse.

“Robin.” In the last few weeks she and Barney had been getting into fights first it was because of her job and then it was because of that box. Quinn, hadn’t been happy in months, and she’s starting to regret being with Barney because she could tell that he still has feelings for Robin. But, they just got to a good place again in their relationship so she wasn’t as worried about him leaving her as she was earlier this week. But, running into Robin was not what she planned on doing when she walked up the block today.

“Hi, Quinn sorry for bumping into you.” She’s still looking down at the ground like she has been doing since bumping into Quinn but now she’s not just sorry she’s embarrassed because she was trying to avoid Quinn and Barney in the last three days but now things are just awkward.

“That’s okay, but next time watch where you’re going.” Robin, really didn’t want to start anything with her but it seems like Quinn has some attitude about mistakenly bumping into her. This was definitely not her day at all.

“I said I was sorry. I didn’t see you but I am sorry for not watching where I was going.” As she was trying to walk away Quinn pulled her arm back surprisingly roughly which is not something she provoked.

“Hey, don’t tough me like that I said I was sorry.” Robin says pulling her arm away from Quinn grasp.

“Stay away from Barney.” Quinn says in a harsh almost threatening tone causing Robin to be shocked by the way she was treating her. This was the kind of thing she was trying to avoid in these last few days but now it seems like she can’t avoid this any longer.

“I don’t know why you want me to stay away from him but I am not doing anything for you to think I should stay away from Barney.” Quinn must know everything that was going on between her and Barney lately but Robin never gave Quinn any reason for her to want her to stay away from her best friend.

“Well, good then. We won’t have a problem then.” Robin, wanted to end this here and now and walk away but she couldn’t just stand here and let Quinn berate her like this.

“You know what, I tried to be reasonable to you apologizing for accidentally bumping into you but I’m done reasonable. Who do you think you are telling me what I should do? I can see who I want when I want and you can’t stop me. Barney, could see me and talk to me whenever he wants to, you are not his keeper. I don’t care who you are but you can’t keep me from seeing my best friend.” She was yelling at this woman in the middle of fifth avenue, with everyone walking by them watching them fight over a guy who isn’t even here to witness this fight.

But, Robin didn’t care at all that after everything that had happened in the last few months things just exploded causing both women to have a screaming match in the middle of the street. But, Robin has had enough, she was ready to explode anyway no matter to who or where because not only was her day at work one of the worst days since working for this news station. She had to go a literally bump into the one person she had been trying to avoid since she revealed her feelings to Barney. But, that didn’t happen and now they’re physically fighting as bystanders watch the two women fight of the guy one of them is truly in love with.

When, Quinn told her that Barney doesn’t love her she was done taking the easy road here, she couldn’t take anymore heartbreak after the last two weeks. She was done being nice and respectful about this and ready to beat this bitch the way she’s wanted for the last few months since Barney’s been seeing her.

Lily, wanted to forget about this she knew that whatever’s happening that her friends will show up soon. However, her thoughts about this were interrupted by her phone ringing.

“Hello.”

“Is this Lily Aldrin?”

“Yes, it is who’s this?” Lily had answered the phone without checking the ID which is why she asks this.

“This is nurse Harriet, I’m at Belview hospital your friend Robin Scherbatsky was brought here after she got into a fight on fifth avenue. She is okay now, but she was in intensive care for the last two days.” Lily, is shocked to hear this. Robin was in some fight and ended up in the hospital? This is probably why she hasn’t heard from her in the last two weeks.

“Ms. Aldrin, are you still there?” The nurse asks wondering if she’s still on the line.

“Um, yeah I’m here. Thank you for telling me.” Lily says as she listened on to the nurse telling her more information on Robin.

“Lil, are you all right?” Marshall asks concerned with the way she is staring at the wall in front of her.

It takes another few minutes for Marshall to snap her out of her gaze but when he does she just starts bawling. Crying hysterically in his arms.

“Hey, what happened who was on the phone just now?” He asks calmly, now worried that something really big just happened on that phone call.

“Robin,” she pauses trying to control her emotions and breathing. “Is in the hospital, she’s been there for two days she apparently got into some fight on fifth avenue after leaving work. The nurse didn’t say who the fight was with but she did say that Robin got beat up pretty badly. She was in intensive care for the last 36 hours.” After saying this she started to break down again from just recapping of this story.

“My god, let’s go to the hospital I’ll text Ted on the way.” They run out of the apartment and quickly get a cab so they can go to the hospital to see Robin.

On the way there Marshall texts Ted but it was a very emotional ride to the hospital because Lily had found out more about Robin’s condition and it was really bad for a while.


	10. Where Is Barney?

As, soon as Lily arrived at the hospital she ran inside to the emergency part desperate to see Robin and to see what exactly happened to her. Two weeks ago Robin had told Barney how she felt and since then she was trying to avoid him and Quinn too but unfortunately avoiding them didn’t last long because just the other day Robin got into a physical fight with Quinn over Barney and it was so bad that both did end up being pretty banged up but it was Robin who got the worst of the hits but there was also something Robin didn’t see coming.

“She was slashed with a knife in the arms, wrists, stomach and on her right thigh.” There was one nurse and a doctor in the room with Lily, Marshall and Ted all standing around Robin’s bed as they were told what really happened to their friend.

Lily is crying, Marshall is in shock and Ted is just frozen standing there with no movement. But, they all felt numb after getting the full information on Robin’s condition. When, Lily and Marshall first arrived here they weren’t sure about what exactly happened to Robin but after listening to the doctor about her condition, they were all in shock not knowing what to say or do. After the nurse and doctor left they all stood there still silent looking down at the also still woman lying in the bed. All of them are crying, emotional after learning what happened to their friend. Lily knew, she had a feeling that something happened which is why she was so worried about where Robin was when she was looking for her. But, she didn’t think she would end up here after learning about what really happened that caused Robin to not contact her or see her in the last three days. Now they know and don’t know what to say or do in this moment.

“I can’t believe Quinn would be so cruel to do this to Robin. You know, I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt and tried to like her but I knew she wasn’t who we thought she was. How could anyone be this cruel?” Robin, had slipped into a coma after she had surgery and has been in the coma for two days but it wasn’t until an hour and a half ago that the three friends found out that Robin has been here in the hospital for three days.

“We, need to find Barney he should know that Robin’s here and why.” Marshall says, after a while of being silent and just sitting around the room Marshall finally breaks the silence wanting to see if Lily and Ted think they should try to find Barney.

“Yeah, we should let him know. I still have no idea where he is, he isn’t picking up his phone or responding to my texts.” Lily says, looking at her phone.

Lily continued texting Barney and Marshall and Ted both call him but he doesn’t pick up so they text him too. They all hope that Barney’s alright, they haven’t seen him in two weeks they’re all worried that something worse happened to him.

“Nothing, sorry Lily he’s not responding.” As, they try to keep contacting Barney. He knows his friends are trying to reach him but after what he found out about Quinn the day before he hasn’t responded to his friends calls because he had been trying to clear his mind after what he found out about what Quinn did to Robin.

He, is sitting down in the dark in his apartment waiting for Quinn to come back to the apartment, he had just found out what Quinn did and now he’s angry, he was trying to make this relationship work with her and thought he was doing the right thing by staying with Quinn. But, after finding out what Quinn did he’s had enough.

“Barney, what are you doing sitting in the dark?” Quinn asks, she had just turned on the light after returning home, she had been out searching for a new job all morning. She walks in as nothing happened between her and Robin but Barney knows what happened.

All he does then is get up from the couch and went behind the couch to retrieve Quinn’s suitcase, he places it in front of her then says “I want you to leave my apartment, this isn’t a joke I am done thinking that we work as a couple. But, we don’t. I know what you did to Robin, I am not pretending that I’m not in love with her and obviously you believe that too, otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten into a fight with Robin, and she wouldn’t be in the hospital right now.” She was about to speak her mind but he kept interrupting her so she lets him continue with what he wants to say. But, he never lets her talk.

“I don’t care what you think or want to say I am done with this relationship, hurting Robin was the last straw. Now, take your things and leave my apartment.” He is really glad he didn’t decide to propose to her because he knew they were never going to work.

“But, Barney I didn’t mean to get in that fight with Robin she provoked me. I’m sorry, please I don’t want this to come between us.” She pleads with him but he’s not having it.

“I don’t care, you had no right to say anything to Robin and now she’s lying in a hospital in a coma after you...” he was on the verge of crying right in this moment but tried to keep his emotions back so he can get through this breakup. “You, beat her up then stabbed her, she didn’t do anything to you for you to beat her, she’s fighting for her life because you think you can control my life. But, guess what? You don’t. I am done, take your things and leave before I press charges.” Quinn, was not at all emotional over this conversation, she knew he would find out but she wanted to save this relationship. Too bad, she destroyed it all on her own doing.

She takes the suitcase and heads to the door not saying anything. As soon as she left he sits down on the couch in a hough, breaking down the emotions he was holding back for the last few hours. The hospital called him telling him that Robin’s there after Quinn picked a fight with her over him. He, dropped everything to go to the hospital to see Robin and that is when he decided he needed to end this relationship with Quinn before he really does something he will regret. He, couldn’t sit there watching the woman he loves covered in bandages with bruises from head to toe in a coma and not do anything. He knew even without knowing exactly what happened to Robin that Quinn was behind this. She had been really mad since finding him with that box but he didn’t think she would actually do something this drastic. He left the hospital and went home where he waited for Quinn to show, she had been gone all morning. He then went to get her suitcase and began packing her things. He was through with pretending and thinking he wasn’t in love with Robin, and always was.

“Barney, where have you been we’ve been trying to reach you all day.” Lily says as soon as he came to Robin’s room. He went right to the hospital after Quinn left. After the breakdown he had he couldn’t sit at home any longer it was killing him, that in the last few weeks his life changed but not in a way he thought it would change, up until he learned of the news about Robin he didn’t know exactly what happened until he went to the hospital the night before and saw that she had been in a coma all day, she’s been like this since. She hadn’t moved at all since before she had surgery.

“I was doing some thinking.” He says after Lily hugs the life out of him.

“First, I did receive all of your calls. Second, I had found out last night that Robin was here, then just an hour ago I was confirmed that it was Quinn who beat her up... over me. Quinn forbid her from seeing me after she had been mad at me for looking at a box.” They all look at him wondering what he meant by a box.

“I was looking at the box I had in my closet for the last three years. A box of things from my relationship with Robin. She caught me with it one day two weeks ago and had a fit over it. She forbid me from seeing Robin and then she told Robin the same thing which led to the fight they had.” All of them understand now... Barney and Robin are in love and it took this almost tragedy to bring them back to each other.

“I never should’ve dated Quinn I knew she wasn’t good for me but now I know for sure that staying with her this long was not a good idea.” Barney, had been thinking a lot lately about Robin and what she told him the other day, he realized that he was in a lot of pain in the last year and was holding a grudge over Robin choosing to stay with Kevin and that’s why he stood with Quinn for this long. He realized it was always, no matter what would always be Robin. She’s the one and he couldn’t pretend that he loved Quinn or any other woman for that matter.

“Well, we’re all glad that you finally wised up and dumped Quinn because we think you and Robin should be together. We had did an intervention because we figured out that you’re in love.” Lily, is so glad that Barney realized without her or anyone else telling him that he’s in love with Robin so an intervention for him wasn’t needed. Now, they just have to see if Robin wakes up.


	11. I Love You, You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this chapter is the end of the first half of this story. The story is not over, I had two ways to go about this chapter but decided on the easier way. I said that the box will bring them back together and it has but there's more to the story of the box and Barney and Robin's reunion.
> 
> The, second half of this story goes into more detail and I will include an engagement and wedding.

“Do you think she will wake up soon?” Lily and Barney has been sitting in Robin’s room for the last three hours he hadn’t left her side since finding out what happened to her.

It’s been three days but it feels like three years pretending that he was okay being without her. He shouldn’t have freaked out when she told him how she felt, he feels terrible that this happened because he was too weak to break up with Quinn. He, knew she was mad that he still harbored feelings for Robin and was mad over that, but he didn’t think she would go and beat up her up. He, is glad that Robin’s ok now but she’s still in the coma and hasn’t even moved at all in these three days.

“She’s the strongest person I know she will wake up and be the woman she always was.” Truthfully, he wasn’t so sure if she would wake up but he had hope and prayed that she would wake up, he’s not giving up on that hope.

The, doctor had come in later that afternoon checking to see how Robin was doing but there was no sign yet that she’d wake up. Robin, did start to get color back in her face after being pale for the last two days, Barney thinks that’s a good first step to waking up.

In the next week Barney stayed in the hospital by Robin’s side hoping that she would wake, then one day Barney had been sitting beside the bed holding her hand when he felt a twitch in her hand causing Barney to look up to see that one of her eyes, her right eye had started to move.

“Robin.” He says then pressing the intercom to call for a nurse.

“What’s going on?” The nurse asks, walking over to the other side of the bed.

“Her hand started to twitch and her right eye moved. I think she’s waking up.” And, in that moment Robin’s other eye starts to move.

“Robin, oh thank goodness.” He smiles only a minute later after Robin opened both of her eyes.

“Ms. Scherbatsky, it’s nice to have you back.” The nurse said checking to see if Robin’s sight is good or not.

“It, is really great to see those beautiful blue eyes again.” Barney says giving her a kiss on forehead.

A few minutes later the doctor who has been taking care of Robin comes in to see how she’s doing and Barney sits and watches him checking her over. It really is good to have Robin back. After three days, Barney had been beginning to think she wouldn’t wake up but she did and he can’t be more grateful that his prayers worked.

“So, how are you feeling Ms. Scherbatsky?” The doctor asks after fully checking everything from Robin stab wounds to her all her senses which were looking good.

“Ok, I guess.” She hadn’t said much since waking up but her speech patterns seemed to be off as she talked.

“Your, speech seem to be off a bit but after being in a coma for three days I’m sure your speech will come back to normal again.” All she does is smiles lightly not sure what to say to this.

When the doctor leaves Barney and Robin are only for the first time since she woke up.

“I am so, so glad you’re awake I was so worried there for a while.” He tells her while holding her hand.

“What, exactly happened to me?” She asks, wondering how she ended up in the hospital supposedly in a coma for a week.

“You,” this was hard to explain without hurting her or making her feel bad about something that wasn’t her fault. “You and Quinn had a fight on fifth avenue and she, stabbed you, then you ended up here and during surgery you slipped into a coma and were in it for a week.” She’s confused, she had a fight with Quinn, why? She doesn’t understand why she would fight with Quinn.

“I don’t understand, why would I get into a fight with Quinn?” He, really doesn’t like talking about this or wants to get her mad but she asked and he needs to tell her even if this will hurt her.

“Because of me.” He says bowing his head and squeezing her hand tightly in his.

“What do you mean?” Still confused by this she wants to know what exactly happened to cause the fight with Quinn.

“Well, she was jealous and angry that we have a passed dating relationship. She saw me looking at something that was a connection to our relationship. She was mad that I, was thinking about you a lot in the last few weeks and forbid me to see you then she forbid you to see me which led to the fight you got into.” She is slightly remembering what happened, she knows now what happened.

“Oh my god, she didn’t do anything to you did she?” Slightly scared that not only was she hurt, he could be too. She hates to think that he got hurt too in all of this.

She knows now that this all started because she told him how she felt. She feels guilty causing him so much pain and heartache all because she was so confused and unsure about her own feelings and what she wanted. Barney, must have been so worried about her this whole time.

“Oh, Barney I’m sorry I caused so much drama I never meant to hurt you.” She’s crying, all of this crazy drama was her fault she feels so bad causing Barney more pain than she wanted to.

“No, it’s okay. You didn’t hurt me, Quinn hurt me. I hurt myself by pretending that I wasn’t in love with you.” When he says this she smiles so brightly that she starts bawling, uncontrollably she didn’t realize she had this pent up emotion in her since she confessed her feelings.

“I, love you too.” She smiles through tears, she does remember everything that has happened in the last few weeks and it felt so good to finally say this again after so long holding back on her real true feelings for him.

“It’s so good to have you back, Robin you don’t know how worried I was.” After a few minutes after saying I love you Barney felt his own emotions coming out. After, months of pretending, and thinking he was happy. He knows now that he wasn’t until this very moment.

“So, what happened with Quinn?” Robin asks after after a half hour in silence.

He had moved to the bed and is lying down beside her holding her tight. They, both felt grateful that the pretending and fighting their feelings was over, they are both sorry for what had happened in the last year and want to move on.

“She, um moved out. Actually, I kicked her out after finding out what she did to you. She went to her mom’s house, but we’re through I never want to see her again.” She feels a little guilty about breaking Quinn and Barney up but she had it coming so she’s glad that she’s no longer in their life anymore.

“I never stopped loving you, you know that right?” Barney said, she nods knowing he did but regretting that she believed he didn’t.

“Yeah, I do.” They both smile and lean in to kiss.

“It’s good to have you back, Scherbatsky.”

With, Robin awake and back to her usual self it was time for the next step in their lives. With, Quinn out of the picture, they can move on knowing that they’re together, in love and don’t have to pretend anymore that they aren’t.


	12. The Key To My Memories

Two, months after Robin was released from the hospital after getting into that fight with Quinn. She, and Barney had slowly gotten into a routine after he asked her to move in with him. They had been dating ever since their reunion two months earlier.

“It’s really great to see you awake. I was beginning to get worried about you. But, I am so glad that you’re okay.” He smiles, she had been getting her strength back after being in a coma for a week.

“So, what really happened to me?” Robin, has some of her memory get a little fuzzy, she doesn’t remember how she ended up in the hospital.

The, gang had been trying to help her recover both her memory and from the accident. But, she has yet to remember the more important parts of the events that accrued that led her to be in the hospital. Barney, has been by her side ever since she woke up. She had remembered who Barney and her friends were but couldn’t remember how she ended up here.

“Well, you were in a fight with someone I had been seeing. Her name was Quinn, she was jealous that we had a past relationship and decided to take matters into her own hands. She was mad at something I did and took it out on you.” It’s starting to come back to her in small doses but she still doesn’t know who this Quinn person is.

“Who’s Quinn?” She asks, wondering who this person is, her friends had all mentioned Quinn in passing after she woke up but she still has no idea who she is.

“I was dating her for a few months. She wasn’t who we all thought she was.” Barney, had gotten over Quinn in the last two weeks but mentioning her makes him quiver and feel sick after what she did to Robin he never wants to see Quinn ever again.

“So, this Quinn had put me in here because she was jealous of us having a relationship?” He just shakes his head, saddened that after the last year they had their reunion had to end up in this hospital with Robin fighting for her life in the last two weeks. It’s amazing though that she survived that fight and is recovering even though she had forgotten some of the bigger parts of why she ended up in the hospital.

“There, was a box that I have that caused Quinn to become possessive over me so she got jealous of that and took her jealousy to the extremes beating you up because I. I am still in love with you.” Robin, has also forgotten the events that led to her getting beaten up. The fact that Robin told him she’s in love with him. That is what started all of this.

“What box?” She really did forget she had gone to the storage, cried over losing Barney but kept the key and never returned it to him. She had the key on her the day of the fight.

“There is a box, a very special and meaningful box that I had put together like a week after we broke up. I had kept it and then put it in a storage to keep it away from Quinn finding out I actually kept it. She wanted me to get rid of it but I couldn’t so I put it in a storage.” He had gotten up to go over to his suit jacket he had taken off early this morning to retrieve something that could possibly help Robin remember the events that led her here His suit jacket he had taken off early this morning to retrieve something that could possibly help Robin remember the events that led her here.

“This, was on you the day the fight happened and when I found out that you were in the hospital and in a coma, the hospital gave me some of the stuff you had on you the day of the fight. Of course, I had kept it and had it on me the entire time you were in the coma. This, key is very important to me so I had to make sure that it’s safe so I kept it on me at all times.” He shows her the key that could help her recover her memories of that day she had gotten into that fight.

Robin, takes the key and holds up expecting it trying to figure out what this key is and the box Barney was talking about. She had been staring at it for a few minutes then it hit her, the memories of that horrible day. The day her life changed, after she finally told him how she felt.

“I remember, I had been walking from work and bumped into someone, I had said sorry but then I looked up to see who it was I bumped into and it was Quinn. I tried to apologize but she wouldn’t have it. She started to argue with me right there on fifth avenue telling me not to see you, my day hadn’t been a happy one and then the fight made it worse. I ended up here all because I told you I loved you.” He knew this key would help her remember. And, she has, she remembered everything even her telling him she loves him. He is so happy to finally have her back.

“Oh my, Robin Scherbatsky is back. I am so happy to have you back again.” He says giving her a kiss on her forehead.

“I remember everything, I am so sorry I got you into the mess with Quinn I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”

“Robin, the trouble is worth it. You are worth it, all that Quinn did was make me realize how much I love you and always have.” She smiles widely feeling like herself again.

“I really am sorry I guess the timing was off a bit but I never wanted to cause you so much more pain.” He shakes his head, she is clearly very sorry about the events that accrued because she finally admitted she loves him. But, she has to know that it wasn’t bad timing it was him being resentful because she made a choice last year and he had been resenting her this whole time because of it.

“No, it’s my fault. When, you told me you loved me I was still upset and resentful over the fact that you chose to stay with Kevin and I was still upset over that months later. I am sorry, so regretful for running away from you when you told me how you felt. I never stopped loving you, that’s why I kept that box and couldn’t get rid of it. I love you, I can’t ever part with something that means so much to me.” And, now she’s crying and they’re both emotional.

After, years of denying and running from their feelings they finally reunited all because of this one specific and important box from their relationship.


	13. Recovering And Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, I made a slight error with Robin's memory, in the chapter before that I had her remember everything then she didn't but she did know and remember everything that happened to her so I'm sorry for that error. I said before that there will be an engagement and their wedding that is where this story is heading. I hope you all didn't get too confused about the error but I hope you enjoy this story and continue reading.

Two weeks after Robin leaves the hospital Barney had asked her to move in with him. Since, getting back together they had been closer than ever so it wasn’t a surprise to her that Barney wanted her to move in with him. After, being apart for a long time nothing between them seemed out of place, they still knew what to do and say in whatever situation they got into. Robin, had a real hard time adjusting to her new surroundings even though she already knew everything about Barney’s apartment. It was tough for her body to heal from all the cuts that Quinn gave her, everything else had healed but the two cuts on her stomach and the one cut on her thigh, but with Barney there helping her heal and being there for her those cuts slowly started to heal on their own. But, getting back into a routine for them was just like riding a bike they remembered everything about being together as a couple and Robin was getting used to being his girlfriend again and being in this apartment.

Barney, and Robin had grown a lot in the last three years and when they finally got back together both were ready and happy to be with each other after so long being apart. Barney, knew that it would take some time for Robin to completely heal from what happened to her but she had been healing the best she could, so with Barney’s help she recovered and found that living with him was surprisingly easy. 

“So, I will be gone for the day. If you need anything just give me a call okay?” Barney, had just come into the living room ready to leave for work announcing that if Robin needs him that to call him if needed.

“Alright, but I will be fine. Lily’s coming over and I’ll have her here if I need anything.” She says smiling, she’s really grateful to him for his help and concern, he cared for her ever since she left the hospital and she’s grateful to have him here and that she’s living with him.

“Okay, say hi to Lily for me.” He says giving her a kiss before heading out.

An hour later Lily comes by as expected to hang out with Robin and have a little girls time. It had been a while since they last seen each other, the last time was the day after she left the hospital. Her, friends had thrown her a welcome home party at Barney’s and Barney knew beforehand that Lily wanted to throw this party for her. So, it’s nice just to get to see each other after so long being apart due to Robin being in the apartment recovering and Lily being busy with Marvin. Having, a girls day was nice and Lily is so happy that her friend is okay now after everything she went through in the last year.

“Hey, Lil.” Robin says answering the door. She, was in a wheelchair for a week after leaving the hospital, she still had a slight limp in her step but she doesn’t use the chair anymore to get around.

“Hey, it’s so good to see you looking like yourself again Robin.” Lily, is so happy to see her friend back to normal, after what happened to her she had struggled for weeks to recover from the incident. But, Lily is so glad that she’s okay now and she’s happy that finally after so long she and Barney are back together.

“Yeah, I feel better, still have this limp when I walk and some bruises and cuts but I’m healing so that’s what matters.” Robin, sits down on the couch while Lily brings some bags of things she brought for Robin on the kitchen counter.

“So, how’s living with Barney?” Lily asks, she hadn’t seen either of them in these two weeks so she wanted to know how things between her and Barney are doing since they got back together.

“It’s been great, he’s been really great with helping me heal and get back to normal. He’s taking care of me and we are in a really good place.” She smiles happy that she finally got him back and they are happy together, he’s been there for her ever since leaving the hospital he even took some time off work to be home while she was still in bad shape after the incident and recovering from all her infections and wounds. She, feels better now and like herself again because Barney has been so great being there for her when she moved in.

“I’m really happy you two finally got back together it was like you would have never gotten together if you didn’t say what you said to him about your feelings.” True, Robin was in a deep pain, hurting over Barney and then seeing him with Quinn broke her even more so she needed to tell him how she felt before it was too late and she lost him forever. She’s, glad she said something when she did even if their timing wasn’t great, telling him how she felt helped them realize that they needed to be together.

Barney, breaking up with Quinn and then helping her recover from the fight they had made their relationship so much stronger and their love even stronger than it had been. In, the last year Robin’s love for Barney grew so much and as they both matured and grew they never grew apart, they only grew more closer and more in love.

After, some eating and drinking while watching TV. The, girls paint each other’s nail because it’s been a while since Robin had a manicure so this was one of the things they did while Lily was there. Lily, was also helpful in the way of getting things for Robin and learning just how hard it is for Robin to be sitting at home doing nothing. But, it’s nice to have her friend there helping pass the time while Barney’s at work.

Later, when Barney came home (he had been worried all day) but when he came home Robin was surprisingly very chipper and happy to see him. Since, getting back together he hadn’t left her side, but at some point he had to get back to work so after the two weeks were over and Robin was good to be by herself again, Barney decided to go back to work. But, even if Lily was here she did miss him waiting on her, she’s felt so cared for and loved in these last two weeks. It felt great to finally be with him after everything that’s happened.

“Hi, so how was your day with Lily?” He asks as soon as he steps in the door after work.

“Great, it was really nice to see Lily it’s been a while since we’ve done a girls day. How was your day?” She asks giving him a hello kiss.

“Good, same ole, same ole. Nothing, too bad but getting back into the swing of things again after being away for two weeks… today was very busy, I wanted to call you to see how you were doing but never had the time. I missed you.” He says, after they kissed hello.

“I missed you too, I had gotten so used to you waiting on me 24/7 that I had Lily do mostly everything for me today.” In the last two weeks since moving in, Robin had gotten so used to having Barney waiting on her, getting her things, doing things for her while she was still recovering, Robin was so used to him doing things for her that it was relaxing to kind of use Lily to do things for her today but Lily didn’t mind.

“Are, you going to be alright when I continue to go to work this week?” He asks a little concerned that if he’s away at work that she will need him for something.

“No, I’ll be alright. I only used Lily for things because she wanted to do things for me so I let her. But, I will be fine. I feel a lot better despite this limp in my leg I feel like myself again.” Well, that is great because he was worried about her all day but it’s great that she’s back to herself again and isn’t so dependent on him for everything anymore.

“Okay, so you want something to eat? I hadn’t eaten much today, had a quick something before noon but nothing big so I’m a little hungry.” He gets up to go searching for menus for take out.

“Yeah, I had a nice lunch with Lily she cooked for me.” She smiles, well now he knows for sure that she was doing just fine without him here and definitely used her for the things she wanted. This made Barney laugh a little to himself, yep she is definitely back to her old self again.

“Okay, then what should we get?” He asks taking out three menus, a pizza one, Chinese, and Thai, showing her what she would want to order.

“Pizza is fine, haven’t had that in a long time.” It’s been weeks since she ate pizza, so she thought that would be good to have tonight.

“Pizza it is, want anything on it or just plain?”

“No, just plain is good and get garlic knots.”

After, placing the order Barney went to get changed into something more comfortable while Robin started to take plates and glasses out in the kitchen. A, half hour later pizza arrived and they began to eat, it was a nice quiet evening after he worked all day. Getting, to come home knowing that he has Robin back felt like a dream come true, his life is back to normal and he’s ready to move on with his life with Robin. Because, he had been thinking about proposing, ever since breaking up with Quinn and knowing that Robin is the only one he wants to be with, and for the rest of his life. He had been thinking about proposing recently, so today at work he made a call wondering if he can go meet with his father this weekend. Barney and Jerome did make plans, Barney had told his father that he and Robin are back together and he had been thinking about proposing after he his father about the incident that Robin was in. So, they are going to meet up and talk because not too long ago, a year ago in fact. Barney told his father about proposing to Robin before they slept together last year, so his father had told him about a ring he has for his oldest son and wants to give it to him for Robin.

Barney, wasn’t so sure at the time that the ring his father has for him was something he wanted but now he knows that he’s going to be with Robin for the rest of his life and that ring is thee ring, the only ring he wants to put on her finger. He, wants to propose soon but is not sure when but for now he is getting that ring because he knows that he’s 100% ready to make this woman his wife so they can never be apart again.

As, Barney and Robin sit and eat Barney starts staring at her knowing that in just a few days he’s going to meet with his father to get the ring he needs to finally make this relationship official.

He, is so happy he’s so glad that Robin is back to her old self again and he’s ready to make this woman his wife, he hopes that after everything they went they are ready to move forward with their lives together, and now that Robin moved in and she’s back to normal they now can move forward and a proposal is just what he needs to do to move forward in their relationship and life together.

“Hey, dad it’s been a while.” Barney took the trip up to White Plains to meet with his father after he called him the other day to tell him that it’s time to get that ring because he’s ready to make a good woman of Robin and make her his wife.

“Hey, son.” They hug and go inside his father’s house.

“So, you said you wanted the ring huh?” His father says once they were in his study.

“Yes, it’s time. I want to propose to Robin, after everything that had happened and being apart for three years it’s time for us to seal the deal. I want to make her my wife, so I would like that ring now because she’s the only one who I want to wear grandma’s ring.” He smiles brightly truly happy and ready to take this ring from his father and is ready to propose to Robin.

She, is better now and more recovered so the only thing to do next is propose. That’s where he wants to go with this relationship and he doesn’t want to wait any longer.

“Okay, son I’m so happy for you two. I knew Robin was the one for you for a long time now and I know she loves you so much so I’m glad to have her as a daughter in law.” Jerome goes into the desk draw to retrieve a black box that has the ring inside it.

“Well, I am so happy to finally make her mine. She is the one, there is nobody else and never was.” Barney, takes the box from his father and slips it into his pocket.

He, is so happy more happier than ever and he can’t wait to propose he hopes that Robin will say yes because he knows she loves him and wants to be with him for the rest of her life. He, knows there is nobody else for either one of them so the only thing to do next is propose to the woman of his dreams and the love of his life.


	14. Looking To The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the start of BR's engagement. There will be another chapter with the engagement plus New Years. I wanted to show a little bit of Loretta's past so that's what this chapter is about. I decided to do 20 chapters of this fic, so this is the start of the end of this story.

Eight months later, Barney and Robin had been planning their wedding. He, had proposed to her last month which he did plan for four months before actually proposing. He, thought and thought about how, when, and where to propose, after not getting anywhere finding the right place for the perfect most important moment of their lives. And, then he finally found the perfect spot to propose to Robin at.

Her, favorite place in the city: World Wide News!

They, had spent a lot of time up on the roof of the building after she was recovered from the incident. Robin, had told him about this very spot when they got back together. After, recovering from her injuries Robin went back to work (and so did Barney after he took some time off to take care of her) he and Robin always went up to the roof to have lunch every day. They had never once been apart since reuniting in the hospital. When, Robin was fully recovered and back to her old self again she went right back to her normal everyday routine.

So, after thinking about where to propose. Barney, knew it had to be that exact spot, but he still needed the right time to propose and when to propose. He, tried over lunch one day to propose then, but they were interrupted by Patrice. So, that didn’t happen, then he tried again around Thanksgiving but it was too cold to propose on the roof so that didn’t happen either. The, next chance and idea he got is Christmas. But they planned on spending the holiday with his family who do know they’re back together. So, he decided to propose the week before Christmas on the rooftop, Robin’s favorite place in all of New York City.

So, with the where, when, how all set there was only one thing left to do. Propose... Barney, wanted to make this the most memorable and legendary proposal ever, it had to be absolutely perfect, something they will both remember for the rest of their lives. Because, this is forever they are together forever. It took a long time for them to realize they want to be together and even longer to realize that this is going to be forever. They wasted a lot of time running from one another, they were exhausted running from what they knew their hearts wanted. So, it had to be perfect.

The, proposal had to be the best most epic moment in their lives. So, after thinking about the how of this proposal a little more. He, realized that Robin is simple minded, she is a simple minded person who doesn’t like big grand gestures. But, this is the biggest Grand gesture of any grand gesture so it had to be perfect and something that goes with who they are as a couple. He, wanted to include things that they both enjoy so he made a list of all the things they liked and have in common. After, finishing that off. He had to keep this to himself, at least for now. So that means he can’t tell anyone that he plans to propose to Robin a week before Christmas. So, as always he had to visit his mother as he does every Christmas, the weekend of Christmas. That is when the only other person besides his father will find out that he and Robin will get engaged this week. Tuesday, December 17th 2012 at midnight on top of Robin’s favorite place in the city they will soon be engaged and he’s really excited and happy to move on to the next stage of their relationship. They, had been dating and slowly getting back into a routine after she moved in with him, so the next thing to do is to propose.

“Hey, mom.” He smiles, coming into his mom’s apartment. She, had moved in here a year and a half ago after selling her house. But, it’s a really nice and spacious apartment so it’s not too bad to live in.

“Wuv, wuv I thought you were coming on Saturday.” Loretta says, hugging her son.

“Yeah, I was but I decided to come here a few days early because I won’t be available on Saturday.” His mom looks at him wondering why he’s not coming to their annual Christmas Stinson tradition like he always does the weekend of Christmas.

“Why? Is everything okay with you?” She asks, worried that something happened to Barney or Robin.

“Yes, everything’s okay.”

“And, Robin is she okay too?”

Loretta, knew about what happened to Robin but she also knew her son had been in love with her for a long time. He went to her last year after everything that had happened with him and Robin at the time and told her what happened. So, Loretta knew everything that has been going on between Barney and Robin for a year. So, she’s a little worried that something happened with Robin. It’s nice though, that his mom cares that much to ask if Robin’s okay it brings a smile to his face.

“Yeah, everything is fine. We are both fine, I came here to talk to you because I’m planning on doing something this week and I wanted you to know. I’m going to propose to Robin on Tuesday so that’s why I won’t be here on Saturday for our Stinson tradition. I want to spend my time with Robin. But, we can try to come for New Years.” He started to rant a little bit clearly happy that he’s going to propose and Loretta can tell that her son is finally happy again after the last two years. He really was a mess after he and Robin broke up but that is in the past. Now, he is looking at his future and the only thing to do is to propose to the love of his life.

“Oh, honey that’s great. I’m a little sad you’re not coming on Saturday but it is for a good reason you aren’t. I’m really happy for you, I knew Robin was the one for you for a long time now and after everything you both been through I can forgive you for not coming on Saturday.” Loretta, is genuinely happy for Barney and doesn’t mind him not coming on Saturday.

“We, can come for New Years but I would like to spend my time with Robin alone after we get engaged. I’m glad you’re taking this well, I thought you’d be disappointed but I’m glad you’re happy for me.” He’s, really glad that his mother is taking this well because he was a little nervous about what she would say. But, surprisingly she took this well, better than he thought.

“Of course I’m happy for you. I like Robin, she’s good for you, truthfully I never liked Quinn and what she did to her was just so wrong. But, I am happy to have her as a daughter in law.” He smiles, grateful for her support in this especially after what happened to Robin. She likes Robin, and thinks Robin is a lot like her when she was her age. They, get along well and both love and care about Barney so that’s another thing they have in common.

“Yeah, well I knew Quinn wasn’t right for me I just felt alone and upset about what happened with Robin. I’m finally happy, I have Robin back and this Tuesday I will propose. You, think she will say yes?” He asks taking the box with the ring in it to show his mother the ring he will propose with.

“Oh, wow that is stunning must have cost a fortune.” He smiles brightly at that, because this ring didn’t cost anything just his love for Robin, in a good way not bad.

“Nope, didn’t cost anything. Dad, actually gave me the ring a few months ago.” Hm, interesting she had no idea Jerry gave Barney that ring.

“Well, that was nice of him.” That ring looks a little familiar.

“What, something wrong?” Barney asks, wondering why she looks so weird.

“No, nothing wrong. It’s just that, I remember a ring just like that one from way back in the day. I think I should probably tell you. Come, sit down.” They, go over to the couch and sit down.

Loretta, never told anyone this story before but she thinks this is something he should know, now that he’s close with Jerry. He’s about to know a secret she had kept for 40 years.

“So, now that you have a relationship with your father. I think it’s a good time to tell you about that ring. Back, when I was with your father, about a year before you were born. Your father, he was going to give me that ring. But, I didn’t want a ring. I didn’t want to get married, at that time. About, the time when you were born, the day you were born. He re-proposed but again, just like before, I said no. After that, things between us weren’t good. I stayed with him and had him in your life, but then something happened. The incident with the blue whale, after that I had enough and kicked him out and out of your life. I told him to come back when he grows up and be the father you needed. But, he never came back. He, moved on years later but it took a while for me to forget about him. I, did eventually move on and worked more harder to be the mother you boys needed. But, that time in my life was hard. That ring, even though it’s beautiful was the ring Jerry proposed to me twice with. It might be a bad omen for me. But, it’s not a bad omen for you. This ring is perfect for Robin. I’m really happy for you, you deserve to be happy and not live life like I did with a lot of regrets.” He, had no idea about his parents past history. Nobody, ever told him. But, this story was really beautifully sad, he’s sad because he could have had his father in his life growing up but he now blames himself for his dad leaving.

“Oh, mom I had no idea. I’m sorry, you and dad had something great together. Why, did you not want to marry him?” He’s shocked by this story it’s amazing that his mother didn’t want to commit to his father and that’s why it didn’t work out but he still blames himself for his father leaving.

“I wasn’t ready to commit to anyone at the time. Remember, when I told you to take a shot at a relationship a few years ago?” He shakes his head remembering the conversation they had about her not taking a chance on love and relationships. He, was in love with Robin then. After, that he realized he needed to tell her how he felt and so he did a couple of months later.

And, now they’re about to get engaged and they’re both ready for the commitment they once didn’t want or think was right for them. They’re, in love and this ring is no doubt a good luck charms for them. Even, if things didn’t work out with his parents, there’s no doubt that it will for them.

After, hugging Barney smiles and says. “I just hope she says yes.” He, hopes that after all the time apart and figuring out what they wanted in life. They are going to get engaged but he hopes that she will say yes because they know they’re together forever and unlike his mom they are ready to commit and move forward with their life together.

“She will. She loves you, yes she has been very skittish about commitment and you were too. But, I know you love each other and that’s all that matters.” She smiles, knowing that her son has the happiness she once denied and ran from.

“Thanks, I hope she says yes.” Barney, stays a little longer helping his mom out with things around the apartment but then he leaves feeling hopeful that Robin will say yes to his proposal.

The next thing to do is to finish planning out the proposal and then propose. He’s a little nervous about what she will say but after the conversation with his mother he feels a lot more confident that they will be engaged on Tuesday and he is really happy to finally be with her forever.


	15. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is it I decided to do one whole chapter to close this story that will be the next one, it might be really long cause I want to put in there everything I intended to write for the chapters I won't write. So, 16 chapters will be enough to end this story since BR are officially together.
> 
> Also, they had been together for months and this is the year of Robin's recovery which leads into this proposal and the next year which will be the wedding.

“Robin, Scherbatsky will you do me the honor, will you marry me?” It took two weeks to come up with the whole proposal but when he did he knew what he was going to do.

He, decides to take Robin on the most romantic date ever, it included the things they both like and have in common, from the day they met to realizing they were more than friends. Falling in love and realizing they’re soulmates. Yes, it took them a while to figure it out and when they did they knew it would be forever. With, Barney’s parents knowing about this proposal and Robin’s mother and sister knowing about it too, there was only one person he needed to talk to and that was her father. Despite his great dislike for the man he still wanted to ask his permission, not that they needed it because they weren’t old fashioned but he still wanted to tell her father that he wants to marry her. So, a week before he proposes Barney calls up Robin’s father hoping that he will give him his blessing because there is nothing he wants more than to make Robin his wife.

But, when he calls at first he gets Robin Sr’s answering machine. He leaves a message to call him back as soon as possible but he never does. He calls again the next day and once again he gets his answering machine. He, was starting to think Robin Sr wasn’t going to call him back, he calls once more two days later and finally Robin Sr picks up after three rings.

“Mr. Scherbatsky, I’m Barney Stinson and I want to ask you if I can get your permission to propose to your daughter.” Barney, is desperate to get over this conversation because he didn’t want to talk to this man because he knew whatever the man says he will get mad.

“Oh, so you’re Barney I didn’t think I would see the day when my daughter’s boyfriend would ask my permission to marry her. Yes, even if I’ve never met you in person I guess you’re a swell guy to be asking my permission, but yes you have it.” Barney, thought this would go badly but it didn’t, it actually was better than he thought this conversation would go. He’s, really glad that Robin Sr was so genuine and nice about this and he’s grateful he didn’t have to yell at him if he said something awful about Robin or him.

He, wants to meet his future father in law now that this conversation wasn’t bad. Robin Sr, seems to be nice about him asking permission to marry Robin and her dad says he has yet to meet him in person which is true, Barney’s never met the guy but what he knows about him he secretly hated the guy who put the woman he loves through hell when she was young. But, that doesn’t matter now he needs to put the finishing touches on this proposal.

“Um, sir I would like to maybe meet you in person, maybe we can all meet one day before the new year?” He, wants to meet him but doesn’t know what Robin Sr wants he hopes they can meet sometime after he proposes.

“Sure, I would like to meet the man who’s going to marry my daughter.” Well, this conversation was definitely better than he expected it to be.

“Okay, we’ll get back to you on the time, date and where we can meet I just have to talk it over with Robin.” He knows before moving forward with this meeting with her father he needs to talk to her but after they get engaged.

“Okay, talk to you soon then.” Robin Sr hangs up and Barney sighs in relief that everything is going really well so the next thing to do is put the finishing touches on this proposal.

The proposal is something that has to go off without a hitch, it needs to go smoothly so Robin says yes up on that roof. It goes like this: it starts off with them going to Maclaren’s (where they first met), they share a couple of drinks (scotch), then they go back to their apartment for some Battleship (they played that the first time a few months after they met) only this time they played strip Battleship in which he was going to let her win. Then, they would go to laser tag where they play a game for an hour, they then sit and relax in the food court area and unlike the last (first) time they did this they share one pretzel and a big gulp soda. They, then go to the park (Central park) where they search for the hidden notes that Barney places all around the park. Each note says a specific saying that is meaningful to their relationship, the final note reads: you’ll find yourself at the place where we spent hours talking when you were recovering from the incident. This leads Robin to the final place in their awesome mega date. This is when she finds the roof covered in rose pedestals and candles with lights of the season all around the rooftops edge. She instantly realizes what this day and now night date was all about.

She, turns to see Barney staring at her and suddenly a tear escapes her eye and a light smile is placed on her face.

“Barney.” The name expands her lips and she is lost with words.

He moves towards her also smiling lightly. He knows for sure now that she is not crying because she’s unhappy she’s crying because she’s stunned, shocked, happy with what she sees in front of her. She is happy because she knows what’s coming next.

His hand that has been in his pocket the whole time slowly slips out of it and now he is in front of her, she’s now bawling, tears are more fuller but there’s still a smile on her face.

“Robin, I have spent months trying to find the right way to propose and then it hit me. Every time we came up here during the summer, rather it’s a good conversation or just sitting together eating and drinking, I had loved every minute I spent with you up here sharing things and I realized that I want to always be spending time sharing things with you. Because, I can’t see a day in my life without you beside me for the rest of my life. So, that’s how I came up with the perfect place to where my future is heading. When, you were in that coma I spent the whole time regretting that we aren’t together, we should have been together but things happened and we spent all that time running and second guessing our feelings but I knew that our time was finally up, we made it and I knew for a long time that you are the one I want to spend forever with. When, I thought I was going to lose you, I was so beside myself because I caused you to get in that fight and then you were fighting for your life. It was when you woke up that I couldn’t keep wasting time being without you. You, are my best friend, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, I love you more and more every day and I hope we get to grow old together and be happy because I am done with being a sad, lonely, single man and I’m ready to be happy and never single again. So, with that said Robin Scherbatsky will you do me the honor, will you marry me?” There wasn’t even a minute more or even a second that needs to be wasted she knew she was going to say yes the minute he was down on one knee.

“Yes.” She says in a soft tone smiling widely but still crying happy tears because the love of her life just proposed and she’s over the moon about that.

They, stay up on the roof for another half hour, soaking in this moment and holding each other happy that they are finally putting the past behind them and moving towards their future together.


	16. The End (Part 1 Wedding Prep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had written a lot for this chapter so I have a lot more to go along this chapter and ending to this story. This is the first of 2 chapters, this chapter deals with everything before the wedding which will be in the final chapter, in that chapter it will tell only the wedding and all the things going on that day. Unlike, the show this wedding is a two day wedding that is also in Long Island. I am going to have Tracy in the final chapter and in this chapter you get a little snippet of her.
> 
> Barney, and Robin are very happy even though there will be some stuff going on during the two day wedding nothing will break them up or anything too OOC it will be straight through to the end. As I said this chapter starts with Robin and Barney inviting her father to dinner.

On, a bright sunny day in June Barney and Robin got married. Yes, this day was an almost disaster but the couple get married in front of their friends and family. It wasn’t an easy road to this day, there were obstacles on the path to each other. There was scorn lovers, parents that weren’t happy about them being together and getting married. There was also the timing of it all, they both had to be in the same place in their lives apart in order to be ready to be together forever. Both, at different times were ready to be together, and then they finally were. But, despite all the things that got in their way including Barney being resentful of Robin for choosing another guy over him. After everything that had kept them apart they finally made it to that alter.

Barney and Robin had invited Robin’s father over for dinner the first Saturday in January but things hadn’t gone the way they hoped it would when her father started putting Robin down, it had lowered her guard leaving Barney to be stuck in the middle of the heated discussion that went on between father and daughter. Barney, wanted to get to know his soon to be father in law after they talked before he proposed, so he and Robin talked about it and decided on doing a get together dinner but first Robin needed to talk to her father whom she hadn’t seen in a long time and never really talks to.

“So, when I talked to your dad before we got engaged, I asked him if he would like to come for dinner one day. Is it all right with you if we invite him over for dinner so we can all sit down and talk, I would like to get to know the man who’s going to be my father in law?” They, are about to settle in on the couch and watch a movie, they had been busy lately, between their jobs, planning a wedding and hanging out with their friends plus seeing family, they had gone up to see her mother and sister in Canada a week ago and told them that they are engaged, then they traveled to White Plains to visit with his dad and his family, and then they went to see his mother for New Years. Robin, had just started going back to work a month before they got engaged, and things with both of their jobs had kept them pretty busy for the last few weeks. Barney, hadn’t had the time to sit and talk to Robin about her father, so since they are having time alone tonight, he thought it would be a good time to talk to her about this.

“I guess, yeah it’s fine we can invite him over. Although, I haven’t seen him in years and we barely talk so I don’t know what he’s up to these days but yeah it’s fine if you want to invite him over for dinner.” And, that settled it, they continued sitting and watching the movie the rest of the night.

So, Robin calls her father the next day. It wasn’t easy getting through to him but when she did the conversation was how it usually went between them. But, Robin finally asked her father to dinner after minutes of him being his horrible self to her. Robin, invites her father to dinner the following Saturday which included his fiancée who Robin didn’t know of until he told her in their phone conversation. Things, didn’t go as smoothly as Barney and Robin hoped but Robin knew her father would never change after a few minutes during dinner Robin had enough and got pissed about how little her father cares about her or her life, he kept things from her for a long time and has a girlfriend, no wife and Barney was stuck in the middle of everything going on during this dinner. Robin, got up from the table and stormed to the bedroom slamming the door behind her and screaming loudly.

“Did she really have to be so dramatic?” Her father questioned causing Barney to roll his eyes and then shake his head.

Of, course she did. She has every right to be mad her father never gave a shit about her, and when Barney called him to ask for his permission to marry Robin he never returned his phone calls and he didn’t seem all that pleased with him, he did give him permission, not that he needed it or they needed it but it was a nice gesture to ask. They got engaged anyway so it didn’t matter what her father thought or said to him when they talked. But, now even though Barney was quiet during Robin and her father’s heated discussion he knew he had to say something when she had that outburst and ran to the room.

“Look, Sir I know this might sound a little rude but... your, daughter just recovered from something major that happened to her, she had gone through a lot in her life and most of it had to do with you. I have seen her at her worst, I have seen her at her best. But, you had raised her in a terrible unkind way, and it took her years to overcome what you made her endear when she was just a young girl. She has told me a lot about her childhood and what you put her through, she didn’t deserve to be treated that way, and you don’t have any right to come into my home and talk that way to her. She is a grown woman who is strong, resilient and is a fighter, she went through a lot but she made it through everything to finally be in a good place in her life, and to put her down the way you just have is insulting to her and myself. I was trying to stay out of this but I can’t, she’s going to be my wife, and I care about her and I don’t like anyone hurting her, so I kindly ask you to please leave. I’m sorry, but I can’t have you insulting my fiancée and not caring at all about her life and what she’s been through. And, I’m sorry to you too Carol for what happened here this evening.” He gets up from where he’s sitting and goes to the front door, opens it and kindly lets Robin Sr. and his fiancée out of his apartment.

He, sighs after closing the door and walks back to the bedroom to see if Robin’s okay, he hoped that she and her father someday patch things up but for now he had to take her side of this and put his foot down after what he heard during the hour long dinner. Her, father said some really awful things about the woman he loves and he couldn’t sit idly by and let that continue and when her father said she was rude for leaving the way she did he had had it with him and told him off. He, didn’t want to see Robin look so small and sad it made him angry and after everything they both went through in recent years and even with what she went through as a child. He couldn’t sit and say nothing because he was just as mad as Robin was.

“Hey, Robin are you alright?” He asks knocking on the bedroom door. He, hopes that she’s okay this was a long and emotional evening and he didn’t want her to have the happiest time in her life to be derailed by her father.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She says in a low tone, but a tone that he could hear.

Barney, opens the door slowly and sees her lying faced down on the bed. He smiles at how cute she looks, it’s like she’s that little girl still under her father’s care and it’s both sad and a little cute. He, walks over to the bed and sits down beside her.

“I’m sorry, your father was so rude I didn’t think this nice dinner would turn into a family fight.” She, picks herself up and sits up on the bed. At first glance, he sees that her face is tear stained and her eyes are bloodshot and her nose is red. She was clearly crying for a while before he came in here. He frowns sadly, he feels for her. It’s been a rough few months but her, her father just made her remember how small she used to feel when she was living with her him and being controlled by what he wanted from her. She, remembered the fight she was trying to forget, the fight with Quinn. Her father was telling her that she should always be prepared in case of a fight or something worse and continued to put down her choices and even insulted Barney, that was officially the last straw. She couldn’t sit there and let her father say so many horrible things to them especially not to the man she loves. She was so mad when she made that outburst and ran to the bedroom extremely mad about what her father said. And, on top of that her father isn’t just engaged he’s married, that infuriated her. She, left the room after telling her father he isn’t invited to her wedding.

“So, what happened after I left?” They both had moved now sitting up against the headboard. She wanted to know what happened after she ran out of there angry with the way her father was acting.

“Nothing much, I told him that you are the most strong and resilient woman I know and you have been through a lot and he doesn’t have any right to put you down that way, I asked him to leave. He said you were rude for the outburst and that’s when I had to say something.” She, smiles lightly at that, it’s really nice to have him on her side, she had missed having her partner by her side when things become too much for her to handle. Barney, has been so strong and sweet with her but also he’s been by her side ever since she left the hospital. It makes her feel so loved and appreciated.

“Thank you,” she says resting her head on his shoulder. “He’s just so impossible, he can never be nice about anything he’s never going to change. You’ve been so great, I’m really happy that we’re getting married.” She really is, she would have said yes without her father’s permission because she doesn’t need it there’s no doubt that the only thing she wanted the moment he proposed was to marry him.

“Me too,” he says kissing her head softly. She lifts her head and he looks at her, slowly they move in to a kiss, the kiss was slow and gentle, something they don’t normally do, but in this moment they don’t want to be so quick to have sex they just want to enjoy kissing, they slowly kiss for a bit then the kiss does turn into a make out. They continue to kiss that way for the next ten minutes, but because it’s them and they really want each other in this moment. They can’t wait any longer. They make love knowing that whatever happens they have each other no matter what.

“So, Robin how are you feeling about getting married?” Robin and Lily has been out looking all over for the perfect dress, she needed to find the right and perfect dress to marry Barney in, she was freaking out for the last two hours because they and she hadn’t found the right dress yet.

Robin, was losing hope and her mind she needed the most perfect dress but doesn’t find it until they go to this small boutique in the east village that’s when she saw it, right in the window. The moment she saw it she knew, she burst into tears the moment she saw it and she’s still teary eyed now that she tried it on.

The first thing Lily said to her once she had it on was “Wow”, because she looked absolutely beautiful. She was right, this is the perfect dress.

“I feel good, not nervous or scared just excited. I can’t wait to marry Barney.” She really can’t, the only thing she’s wanted for the passed three months is to marry Barney, nothing else has been more important to her the becoming his wife. This dress is the most perfect dress she’s ever worn or seen, it fits her like a glove, although Barney might not be able to get it off her as quickly as she knows he would want to, it’s a challenge and she has no doubt that he will accept this ultimate challenge.

“I didn’t think I would see the day when either of you were this excited to get married. You both hated the idea of marriage at one point, I guess I had a funny feeling that you two would find your way back to each other. I’ve always rooted for you, and I knew you loved him even when you said you didn’t or were in denial, but I knew you two were perfect for each other.” Robin, just smiles it’s nice that Lily has faith in her and Barney’s relationship she’s glad that all of their friends are happy for them finding each other.

After, this Robin purchases the dress and walks out of the store with the biggest smile on her face. She is so happy, she not only found the perfect dress but she’s also excited to get married and to be Barney’s wife, it’s the only thing she wants. She can’t wait to see his face when she’s walking down the aisle in this gorgeous gown.

With, most of the wedding stuff done they only needed one more thing... a band, they both want a wedding band for their wedding and a band who were good and can play all the songs on their playlist. They, looked everywhere for a good band but everyone they saw they didn’t like or found too boring. Then, one of Robin’s friends at work told her about a little indie band, they play all kinds of songs, not just indie music. So, she and Barney looked them up online and sure enough they liked what the site said about this band. They, call the number listed on the site to book a meeting with them, they meet with the manager of the band the next day. They, hoped that this band was as good as her co-worker said and the site says. Robin, wanted a band who could play her Robin Sparkles songs, because she wants to surprise Barney with a surprise performance. But, that is for the wedding, he can’t know about that yet.

The next day they meet with the bands manager and sure enough this band was great, they watched a video of the band playing at another wedding and some other gigs, but they found the lead singer to be really good, she also plays base and keyboards, but she mostly plays the base and instantly Barney and Robin were mesmerized by what the band could do. The female singer sang a few songs but what they got from the video and all the talk about the band from the manager was what Barney and Robin had been wanting for a band. They book the band for their June wedding.

In, May Barney and Robin had separate bachelor/bachelorette parties with the girls having a girls night out and the guys having a guys night in. The girls had gone to a bar, not Maclaren’s downtown that was the end of the night, but first Lily had plans before going to that bar. And, Barney and Robin had rules for this evening as well.

Robin and Barney’s rules for this evening were rule 1. No strippers, rule 2. Nothing too over the top crazy. Strippers make Robin think about Quinn, It would remind Robin of Quinn and with what happened between them, she didn’t want to think about it. So, they all set out on the first Saturday of May ready to celebrate Barney’s and Robin’s single lives. With, the guys at Barney’s apartment they decided to watch the Star Wars trilogy, have some beers and a nice conversation. Barney, didn’t want anything too big or crazy and he and Robin agreed ahead of time that neither want strippers or anything that make them regret having these parties. Their, friends wanted to have these parties it wasn’t the bride or grooms ideas but neither minded that their friends wanted to throw them bachelor and bachelorette parties.

With, her The Bride hat on Robin and her girlfriends who include Lily, Patrice, her sister, Barney’s sister and some other friends from work, Robin started out this evening in a limo where all of them were before heading towards their first destination. Lily, has planned the whole bachelorette party so Robin had no idea what to expect. The first place they went was Maclaren’s (they were going to end the night at another bar) Lily has made this party a little scavenger hunt each place they went has a note with clues, each place they went represented Robin and her relationship with Barney. So, of course the first place they go is the very bar they met, where Lily had placed an envelope with a note inside on their booth, which is where the girls had started drinking and relaxing before heading to the second place in this scavenger hunt game.

The, note stated ‘this is the place where you met Barney, in which you shared some scotch and a good conversation. Now, drink one shot and leave the bar where you and your fiancé shared your first cigar together.’ This leads Robin and her friends to the cigar bar where she and Barney had bro’d out at that whole day.

They, get to the cigar bar and sure enough the bar tender who does remember her hands her the second envelope. It reads ‘your friendship started here, where you shared your first cigars together and talked about the things you never told anyone else. You shared a cigar and now you’re sharing your life with him. Now, have the cigar and relax in the lounge.’ Everyone goes over to the private room where Robin had met Barney that day, the women all share a cigar, in the room on the table was another note. Robin picks it up and it reads ‘suit up, you’ll find behind your chair a bag.’ Robin, looks behind her and there it is a big bag containing a woman’s suit. Robin, takes the bag and goes to the ladies room to change. She thinks to herself “this is where it all started. This is where I started to fall for him and now we’re getting married.” The thought makes her tear up.

There, was another note inside the bag of things, it said ‘now, go laser tagging it’s always been your go-to activity and it is fun I admit.’ She leaves the bathroom and rejoins her friends. “Let’s go laser tagging bitches.” They all leave and head to the laser tag place which is the same place she and Barney went that day as well. 

When, they get there they all go to check in and get suited up with the laser tag gear. The, guy behind the check in counter had handed Robin another envelope, she takes it and then goes with her friends to the locker room to change into the appropriate attire for laser tag. When they get to the locker room Robin is the last one to change because she wants to read what this note says, she lets the girls go and start playing while she’s alone reading what this note says. ‘Laser tag is the place where you and Barney first got to know each other better, and now you know everything about each other. Now, go play a game and then we’ll hit the town.’ This must have been the final note because it doesn’t have another hint of a place to go. Robin, folds up the note and slips it into her pocket, then she takes her laser gun and exits the room to go find her friends. They all play a round before heading to the next destination which is the bar they head to for the end of the night.

On, the other side of town Barney had just gotten a text saying to meet Lily at the bar she and Robin were. In the text she specifically states to wear something that is placed on the bed in his and Robin’s bedroom. He gets up from where he’s been sitting for the last two hours watching the movies, he goes to his room and there on the bed is a black man’s thong and a note that reads ‘put these on, there is a long black tuxedo jacket in your closet go put those two items on. Next, walk out of the room with clothing on and go downstairs where you will find Ranjit waiting for you in the limo.’ He wonders what this is all about and what Lily’s up to. He had no idea he was going to be involved in Robin’s bachelorette party, Lily never said anything to him about it and the guys haven’t either so he doesn’t know what he’s getting into. He, gets in the limo and Ranjit drives him to the bar where his fiancée is, drinking and having fun with her girlfriends. Nobody, knew what this particular bar was until they got there. Robin, was shocked to see that it’s a male strip club. She specifically told Lily not to go to any strip club or have any strippers involved in these parties. But, this is not what she thinks, she had told the owner what this party is and paid him a thousand dollars to let them have their own private show... just for Robin’s eyes only.

When, the limo pulls up to the place Barney is shocked that it’s not just A bar but it’s a strip club, a male strip club one he knows of because of James. He’s only been here once with James but that’s when his brother was single, now they’re both in happy committed relationships, which is both shocking and amazing at the same time. Barney, exits the limo and heads inside but is quickly escorted to the back of the club where he meets with the owner.

“So, Lily wanted me to give you this.” He says handing the note to Barney he takes it and then the owner says “you can get ready in here,” then he leaves. Barney, is left alone in the room still unsure why he’s here, but he doesn’t think about that much longer he instead reads the note in his hand. “Barney, now that you’re here I have a little surprise for Robin. I didn’t tell anyone about this and I know you said you didn’t want strippers, and that’s perfectly understandable. Instead though, you are the stripper.” A huge smile is placed on his mouth clearly in shock that Lily thought of this, but he isn’t complaining because this is awesome. He quickly finishes changing into the clothes that were provided for this show he’s about to put on for Robin. He, gets dressed and in exactly the next minute there is a knock on the door “you’re up next” he finishes what he’s doing and leaves the room, he is taken to the back of the curtain and is told to wait for the cue.

“Please, welcome to the stage The Canadian Mountie.” Barney, hated the fact that Lily made him wear this costume but because this is for Robin and he wants to see the look on her face when he comes out in this, he puts it on happily excited to see what she will say about him in this specific costume.

He, opens the curtain and goes to his spot right in front of the curtain and Robin and her friends. Robin, wasn’t paying attention at first “Lily, I told you no strippers.” She just smiles and says “I know, but just look.” And then she does and sees her fiancé on the stage starting to dance to the song that was provided for this dance.

“Oh. My. God. Barney?” She didn’t recognize him at first because his hat was in front of his face but once he takes the hat down, or rather puts the hat on his head she then sees that is in fact her fiancé.

Barney, starts dancing to the song that Robin quickly realizes her song “Let’s Go To The Mall” she is in shock she can’t even move from her spot. When, Barney starts revealing parts of his body she finds herself blushing and laughing really loudly. When, Barney starts removing his pants all the women there started screaming as well and they all threw money at him in which he doesn’t pay attention to because his eyes are only on his beautiful fiancée who is laughing and blushing at the sight of him stripping to her song. When the song gets to the chorus again Barney hops down from the stage now fully naked but with his black underwear on. He stands in front of Robin and all she could do is bury her head in her hands shaking her head terribly turned on by her fiancé’s strip show. But, then she looks up at him and he’s grinning at her, the next thing she does is runs her hands down his chest from the top to the bottom stopping at just above his pelvis. Their eyes now locked on each other and all they do is stare at each other, but Barney still kind of dances to the rest of the song until it ends.

“Get over here.” Robin says, demanding him towards her she wanted him to be more closer to her. “You, are insane. Insanely hot. I had no idea you were involved in this.” He smiles and laughs lightly.

“I wasn’t at first, I had no idea Lily wanted me to surprise you I thought I was staying home all night.” She shakes her head but is so glad that he did this because she had missed him tonight. Despite having the best time tonight she did miss having him around, she’s been so used to him being around her all the time that it became comforting and she’s always relaxed. Once she saw him on that stage she was relaxed again and so very happy he came here.

“I love you, missed you tonight.” He’s still pretty much naked but he doesn’t care her hands on him is all he needs right now. Neither cared that they were so into each other the entire time he was dancing and after, so much so that the other women there all let them have some private time so they all left and went outside.

“Me too.” She pulls him into her and kisses him with everything she’s got so happy to have him here.

After, celebrating in private he brings her to the back of the club where he changes into his normal street clothes but before that they make love on the sofa that’s in the dressing room. Man, this night was amazing and she had the most fun time but she’s ready to become his wife and can’t wait to for him to see her beautiful wedding dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Barney and Robin will meet Tracy just like the show before Ted does and they will become friendly before the wedding. In fact, Lily and Marshall will also meet her before Ted.


	17. The Wedding (The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this story. I had been blanking on this last chapter but I think I put in here everything I needed to. I gave Barney and Robin a happy ending, their wedding didn't become so chaotic like the show, this ending is what I wanted for the end of this story so I hope you like it. Also, this wedding in Long Island but in the Hamtons because there is no Farhamton.
> 
> This is really long though because I wanted to put everything in that I had planned on, so I included some Ted/Tracy at the end but they meet in a different way than the show. But, this story is a BR story so I wanted them to have less drama than the show and that's what they deserve after all the drama they went through. Enjoy, thanks for reading.

Barney and Robin’s wedding day had turned out to be the best day of their lives. Despite the rain and many chaotic family members and friends. The couple finally get married, but it was a long road to this day with many obstacles in their way to happiness. When, they stood at the alter everything from nerves to regrets were wiped away and they were happy to finally make this long road to each other official.

Barney and Robin wanted their wedding to be the most legendary day of their lives so when they started planning they knew what they wanted. From where it will take place to the guest list and food they knew exactly what they wanted so on May 26th everyone gathered to see the nuptials of two people who had gone through a lot to get to the alter. Robin, had taken what happened with her father months earlier hard, she wanted him to be at her wedding so when the wedding day was approaching she started to get nervous and worried that something will go wrong. But, to cope with the jitters she and Barney made plans with Sam, James’ father to marry them so the week before the wedding they asked him if he would do them the honor of being their minister. Barney, had asked James if he would like to be his best man and Robin asked Lily to be her maid of honor both James and Lily said yes right away. But, the only thing that was left to do after everything had been done and booked was to get Robin’s dad to come to the wedding.

“Sir, this is Barney Stinson calling I know things are not great between you, Robin and myself but your daughter would like it if you came to our wedding she isn’t mad at you anymore, but having you there would be a great surprise for her and we both would welcome you there and in our family. Please, let me know if you’ll come.” Barney, hangs up hoping that he comes to the wedding because in recent weeks Robin has been emotional over what happened with her father in January and she herself wanted him there, she didn’t say she wanted him there but he could tell she was sad that her father doesn’t want to come to the wedding. They, sent him an invitation but Barney hadn’t heard from him since calling.

Barney, knew that having both sides of the family at the wedding would be a great opportunity for everyone to get to know each other and for Barney and Robin to make amends with Robin Sr. He wanted for their wedding to be perfect so the only way to do that is to get Robin Sr. to come so that he and Robin can hopefully patch their relationship up so everyone can be happy especially Robin.

Robin’s, nervous she can’t figure out why she’s so nervous and worried but she knows something is up with Barney for the last week, but her nerves also have to do with the fact that she’s getting married in just six days and for some reason she’s having jitters. It’s not like she doesn’t love Barney and she does want to marry him, more than anything. But, for some odd reason she thinks something is going to happen at the wedding. So, when she and Barney have a surprise date night the week before the wedding she asks him if something’s going on.

“Hey, I was wondering if you’re having any doubts about us getting married.” She asks, Barney had surprised her with a pre-wedding date, he had taken her to a favorite restaurant of theirs, he knows this place is her favorite because when they dated three years ago they came here a lot during the summer and once after they defined their relationship. So, he knows this is her favorite place, her favorite fancy restaurant one that is pricey and elegant so both her and Barney are dressed up for the occasion tonight. She’s worried that maybe he’s having second thoughts about the wedding, or just marrying her in general so she asks him if he thinks they’re getting married too soon.

“What, I don’t have any doubts. I’m 100% sure that I want to marry you I don’t have any doubts do you?” Well, that’s good because at least she doesn’t have to worry about him running out on her the day of the wedding or even before that. But, she does think he’s keeping something from her.

“No, of course not. But, you’ve been acting weird lately and are suspiciously quiet. Is there something you want to tell me?” Well, I called your father the other day and I asked him to come to the wedding because I know you want him there. He can’t tell her that so instead he says.

“No, I have nothing to tell you. I’m just happy to be marrying you.” Which is true, he loves her and wants to marry her that’s what’s really on his mind at the moment.

“Okay, I’m glad you aren’t having any doubts about getting married because I can’t wait to marry you.” He smiles at her knowing that there is nothing that will keep him from marrying the woman of his dreams. Not now not ever, he’s in this forever she’s all he’s wanted for a long long time.

After, dinner Robin was not worried about something going wrong at the wedding and so they prepare for the weekend the next few days and on that Friday, they drive with Ranjit behind the wheel to Long Island where the wedding takes place because it’s Sam’s church, that’s why they chose this location and church for their wedding. It was the perfect place for them to make this official, letting everyone know that they’re happy and ready to share their lives together.

When, they get to the hotel they are staying at Barney and Robin take their luggage and gives it to the bellboy who brings it inside, they follow him in and tell the front desk that they’re here, but their room isn’t ready yet so they go to the bar and sit in there until it’s time for them to go to their room, which is the honeymoon suite.

“So, before anyone gets here I want to make a toast.” It was still early in the day, so their drink is mimosas. Barney, wants to make a toast to their pending nuptials and it’s a good time to do so before their family and friends get here.

“To us. To the two most awesome people I know. We went through hell and now we’re a day away from making us one awesome team.” They raise their glasses and smile happy to be marrying each other.

“I can’t believe we’re about to get married. A year ago, I thought I lost you but now we are together, about to get married and I’m really happy about that.” They both are, a year ago he was with Quinn thinking they should get married but that turned into a mess, with Robin telling him she loves him and her and Quinn’s fight, there had been a lot going on in his life then. But now he’s incredibly happy to be marrying the love of his life. And, for Robin she thought she was going to lose him. She thought they would never get to where they are now in their lives and she can’t wait to marry him.

“Well, if it isn’t the happy almost married couple.” James with Sam beside him says, he arrived an hour after Barney and Robin did, he made plans to meet up with his dad and go to the Inn together.

“James, it’s great to see you bro.” Barney, says hugging his brother then his? He isn’t sure what to call Sam but he does think of him as a dad even though he has his own father in his life now he’s thought of Sam as a father figure ever since they met.

“So, how are you feeling? You’re about to get married that must be nerve wracking.” Robin, has gone off to talk to Sam about some finishing touches for the ceremony tomorrow so Barney stayed to talk to his brother because they hadn’t seen each other since the holidays.

“I’m good, not nervous at all I’m really excited to marry Robin.” He smiles brightly feeling great to finally make this union official. Marrying, Robin is the only thing that matters.

“Well, then you don’t need my advice. I didn’t think I would see the day that my baby brother would be excited to be getting married. I’m happy for you, you and Robin are great together.” James is glad that his brother and Robin finally got it together because for the last three years he’s seen him really hurting over her, when they got back together James knew that they were meant to be together after everything they went through to get to this day today.

As, they talk Lily, Marshall and Ted all show up and checked in at the front desk. They all came together, after checking in they go to the bar because nobody’s room was ready yet. They, spot Barney, Robin, James and James’s father Sam all talking sitting down on the comfortable couches in the room.

“Hey, guys we are finally here.” Lily announced happily making their appearance known.

“Sorry we’re late we made a pit stop on the way here at a museum. It was Ted’s idea.” Marshall says, sitting down next to Lily after they hugged the bride and groom.

“So, where’s Ted?” Barney asks wondering where Ted is since he knows he came with Marshall and Lily.

“He’s talking to some girl he bumped into a few minutes ago.” That’s nice, they all hope that Ted isn’t being Ted about meeting some girl.

“So, Barney and Robin your room is now available you can go upstairs now.” The guy from the front desk says interrupting the groups conversation a few minutes later.

“Well, we will see you guys tomorrow we need to go get unpacked.” Robin announces getting up from where she’s been sitting for the last hour.

She and Barney go to their room but unpacking wasn’t the thing they did first. They, instead wanted to break in the bed so they ended up fooling around which led to them finally after withholding sex for a the last few days make love knowing that this is the day before their wedding. They, are both ready to get married and ready to make this relationship known to everyone that this is forever.

The, next day despite the clouds in the sky Barney and Robin woke up to Lily’s loud voice. She had wondered why Robin didn’t go to her room to spend the night so that she and Barney don’t see each other the day of the wedding. It’s some kind of ritual that brides and grooms do to sure that their wedding day goes smoothly, to not jinx anything. But, Lily finds the couple cuddled up together in their suite early morning of their wedding day. She, had come to the room asking reception if she can get a key to the honeymoon suite, she at first had to make up a fake story to get the guy to give her the key but Lily convinces the guy behind the reception counter to give her the key. She, had been standing over their bed watching the couple sleeping. Which should be creepy but for her she finds that watching her friends all snuggled up together is really adorable.

“Wake up, it’s time to wake up sleepy heads.” Lily yells out after another minute watching the happy couple asleep.

“We’re up, we’re up.” Barney says in a grouchy voice, he’s annoyed that Lily woke him up.

“Good. Now, why didn’t you come to our room last night Robin?” Lily asks, wondering where Robin was all night.

“I, I’m sorry Barney and I just didn’t want to be apart. I kind of forgot I had to go to your room, we had come up here to unpack but we never got around to it.” Robin says eyeing her fiancé, he looks at her and smiles lightly.

“Yeah, sorry we were caught up in something else.” Both of them laugh but Lily rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, I know. Now get up because we need to start getting ready.” They, do eventually get up ten minutes later after they kick Lily out.

Robin, says a quick goodbye to Barney and goes to Lily’s room to start getting ready for this big day. And, Barney goes downstairs for breakfast and to meet up with his groomsmen, while planning the wedding they all decided that Barney and Robin sleep separately obviously that didn’t happen but also that Robin would get ready with Lily and Barney would get ready with his groomsmen which included Marshall, Ted and James. Robin, has Lily, Patrice and her sister as her bridesmaids. Lily, is her maid of honor and she’s sure acting the part already because she woke her up at 7 am.

“Good morning guys.” Barney says announcing his presence to his groomsmen.

“Well, look who it is. The groom, we were wondering when you were going to come down here.” James says, he had been up since 6 and had come down here at 6:30 he’s been waiting for Barney for an hour.

“Sorry, we overslept.” He says sitting down in a chair next to Ted.

“We, huh?” Marshall says raising an eyebrow.

“Robin and I were together last night if you were wondering where we were. We didn’t want to leave the room so we stayed then fell asleep. We never got around to unpacking.” Barney says with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Oh, we heard. You overslept.” Ted says with a wink knowing what Barney and Robin were really doing last night.

“So, did you guys eat yet?” Barney asks wondering if they had ate without him.

“No, we were actually waiting for you so now we can eat.” There is a buffet for breakfast so they all get up to get something to eat.

As, they were doing that the girls were upstairs back in the honeymoon suite mingling, talking and Robin is getting her hair done.

“So, how are you feeling? You’re about to get married, that’s a big deal. You two did look cute when you were sleeping earlier.” While watching them sleep she found the couple so cute wrapped up in each other. Their, legs were intertwined, heads pressed together, shoulders touching with his arm around her and her arm around his stomach. They were super cute, she’s never seen either one of them look so peaceful and still. They have always radiated a lot of energy.

“I feel good, I don’t know. I kind of did have some worries but I don’t anymore. I can’t wait to marry Barney, we’ve waited a long time to be together and we finally are. I just don’t want anything or anyone messing that up.” Her concerns had been answered the following weekend when they went out to dinner to celebrate their relationship and pending marriage. She had asked him if something was up but he said no, that everything is fine and he wants to marry her. So, there weren’t anything to make her worry now.

As, she said this she knew that something could still go wrong but she hoped that nothing happens because she wants this day to go smoothly, she doesn’t want to worry about anything other than getting ready for her wedding.

As, the day goes on Barney and Robin are separated from each other until 6pm when the ceremony begins. In between the morning and mid afternoon they both did what they had to do to get ready for the wedding. Barney, has the guys help him get ready in the grooms room in the church while Robin finishes getting ready in the bridal room. But, as she puts on her veil she gets this odd feeling in her mind, she’s beginning to get nervous. All day she was fine until this very moment standing in front of the long mirror she looks like the picture perfect bride but she has this funny feeling that something is going to happen, she doesn’t know what. Lily, tries to calm her down and says to concentrate on something else so she goes over what her vows will be. Barney, had been pacing the room for a few minutes now worried that something is going to go wrong he doesn’t want anything to ruin this day for him or Robin he wants this day to go as perfectly as he hoped it would go.

“Oh, good James you’re here. I need you to do me a favor.” He says, he wants his brother to go downstairs to see how everything is going before the ceremony starts. He has this funny feeling that something is about to happen.

“What, is everything okay?” James asks worried that his brother is starting to freak out.

“I need you to go downstairs and see if everything’s ready to go for the ceremony. We have an hour before it starts and I don’t want anything to ruin this day.” James does as he says and goes to see if everything’s in place for the ceremony.

Meanwhile, in Robin’s room it’s only her there with her thoughts. Her mind is beginning to think something is going to happen, she’s getting more nervous and worried. But, in that moment there is a knock on the door.

“Come in.” She says, wondering who her visitor is.

“I heard a bride needed her father to walk her down the aisle.” Robin Sr, after all these months not talking shows up at her wedding unexpectedly.

“Dad.” She says starting to tear up. He came, after months of hoping to mend fences between them he shows up 35 minutes before the ceremony.

She goes over to him and hugs him.

“I didn’t know you would actually come. It’s good to see you, I’m sorry for yelling at you, I didn’t mean to shut you out of my life.” She’s emotional, she doesn’t know what to say but saying sorry is a start.

“I’m sorry too, I had some thinking to do in recent months and I realized that you are a wonderful grown woman and your life had turned out to be great, you have a great career, I am proud of your success you have achieved more than I have in my youth. You have great friends and a great man by your side. Barney might be blonde but he loves you and I did’t get that when I first met him but he’s a wonderful guy and I can see why he loves you. I didn’t mean to say so many horrible things to you in January and during your life.” She hugs him again crying more now.

The, one thing she wanted most in recent months was to patch things up with her father and now she has. This is a good start to trying to have a good relationship with him after years of resentment and distance. She left home because she couldn’t be there anymore, she went to college and lived in the dorms just to get away from him. After all these years he’s finally shown some respect, which is something she always wanted him to give her.

“Is that grandma’s locket?” He asks, notice Robin wearing his mother’s locket.

“Yeah, I wanted something old for the wedding so I went to find it, it was in the park where I had buried it years ago.” She, had been walking through Central Park when she was 16 with her dad, she buried the locket there so a week and a half ago she went to look for it and it was there. She knew once she found it that she and Barney will have a happy and successful marriage.

“Well, grandma would have been happy to see you wear it.” She had put a picture of her and Barney in it and took out the photo of her grandparents that had been in there for years.

“It’s almost time Robin.” Lily says, interrupting Robin and her father’s conversation.

“Okay. Oh Lily, this is my dad.” Robin Sr never met her friends, this is the first time Lily has met her dad.

“Hi, sir it’s nice to meet you.” Lily smiles shaking his hand.

“Dad, this is my best friend Lily.” She had talked about her friends years ago when Robin had been living in New York for a year. It was the only time when she and her dad had been on speaking terms. They, had talked after that but it was usually brief and not too kind.

“We, need to get you two in place the ceremony is about to begin.” Lily says, it’s now 5 minutes till the ceremony and that means it’s time to get the bride and groom in their places so the ceremony can start.

“Dad, would you like to walk your daughter down the aisle?” She says, knowing that he’s here to do just that.

“It will be my pleasure. Let’s get you to your blonde fiancé.” She laughs not taking what he said that seriously. They walk out and down the stairs, Robin is ready to marry the love of her life.

“Hello, friends and family. Welcome to the wedding of Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky. This day, it was a long road to get to but these two had gone through a lot more than any couple I know. There were many ups but also many downs but along the way, they knew that it was impossible not to love each other. I had met Barney two years ago and ever since we had become close friends. He at first seemed a little crazy but I soon found out that he is just a fun person that is a bit out there sometimes but is also a great guy. When, I met him I also met Robin and I have to say I did see how much she loved him and wanted to be by his side at a time when he was most vulnerable, I could see she cared a lot about him. Whenever she looked at him I knew that this is true love. Barney, and Robin were both a little skittish when it came to relationships and commitment they both needed time to realize what they didn’t know back then. That they are in love and it took some unexpected events to finally get them to understand the love they have for one another. A love that overcame obstacles and breakups, some breakdowns and relationships they knew wouldn’t work out because they were still in love. A box and confessions finally had them wising up to realize that they could lose each other. So, Robin finally put her feelings and heart out there and told him how she feels, it changed their lives forever. That change got them here, on this day marrying each other. I knew that they belonged together when I first met them and I am honored to be marrying such a wonderful couple and a guy who I now think of as a son. Barney and Robin has written some vows, I’ll turn it over to you.” Sam, says smiling happily at the couple he now calls family.

“Robin, when we first met I was lost. I had no idea what I wanted in life, I had lost hope in love, in relationships, in life. I didn’t grow up with a father in my life so as a kid I felt out of place in the world, I used to pretend that I had that family, you know the mother, the father, the brother, the grandparents. I once thought that Bob Barker was my dad, I believed what my mother told me when I was a kid and so I believed that even when I was a young adult. I always felt like nobody cares about me, I was unpopular in school, I didn’t have many friends, I was a magician, I loved playing my violin, I listened to heavy metal music and hard rock, I dyed my hair pitch black because I was goth, it was only a phase but I tried my best to fit in when I was a teenager but nobody liked me. So, when I was 18 I met this young girl Shannon and she became my whole life at that time. We had planned a whole life together but somewhere along the way she lost interest in me, she started seeing another guy and that broke me. So much so that I became a jaded, sad, womanizer, to see why guys like Greg can steal a wonderful woman away from a nice good guy. But, somewhere along the way from that time to when I met you my life was incomplete. I had lost everything, my girlfriend, my future, my self respect, my wardrobe. I changed a lot, from that peace loving hippie to the broken man who likes to mistreat women because one woman mistreated me. But, my life changed when I met you. You were like a bright rainbow, you came into my life when I lost all hope of who I used to be and believe. I didn’t think I was able to have someone love me the way you do, I was not prepared to find someone who understands me for who I had become. All my life I thought nobody understood me or liked me for who I am so I changed myself to get people to like me but I know nobody did. But, you do and I. I never thought a woman like you would see me for who I am and love the guy I always was underneath my suits. I didn’t think I was worthy of a love like that, but I realized that I am worthy of that kind of love. When, I fell in love with you I honestly didn’t see it coming because I didn’t think I could love someone. But, I learned that I had to love myself in order to love someone else back. You were like the wind, I sometimes didn’t know you were coming and sometimes I felt it, that you were there. You were the brightness to my darkness and ever since I fell in love I knew that you are the woman for me, the only woman. I love you more and more every day because every time you look at me I see the love that you have for me and I know that my life has come out of the darkness and ever since I started to fall in love, I see the lightness that I used to think I couldn’t see for myself. I want to thank you for being that person in my life to show me that I still can be that loving sweet guy I was and for showing me that I can be loved. Robin, you are my whole world now, you always were and I am ready to make you happy, to be there for you whenever you need me, to give you even more of my heart because it was always you who had it. Thank you for loving me and understanding me for who I am if it wasn’t for you I don’t know where I would be.” He, smiles through the light tears in his eyes. Barney, was unsure of what to say to Robin for his vows but it seems like it had made her emotional so he’s glad that what he said was something meaningful to both of them.

After, wiping her own tears Robin was emotional during Barney’s vows, it was so beautiful to hear him talk about his love for her so much so that she couldn’t control her emotions so she needed a minute to collect herself before saying her own vows.

“Wow, Barney that was beautiful. I feel the same way. When, I was a little girl I had dreamed of my wedding, just like any other girl I pictured my wedding to be in a church, a white church, and it had to be a small intimate one, I wanted violet flowers and pink flowers, I wanted to walk down the aisle to my soon to be husband, he used to be a guy with a sick mullet, he is tall and handsome, I used to think hockey guys were my dream guys to marry. But, while I was dreaming of my wedding my father had wanted to raise me as a boy. So, I couldn’t wear colors like pink and purple, I couldn’t think about weddings, I couldn’t play with dolls or have anything girly, my dad took that away from me as well as my childhood. Like you, I felt like nobody loved me for who I am, nobody understood me. I felt alone and unloved. And, then I grew up and became a teenager, a teenager that sings. I sang songs about malls and lost love, but I never knew what my identity was. Until I met you, you changed my life. You saw me for the woman I am, the strong, confident, badass woman. We had shared many things in common and slowly became friends. And, you showed me what it’s like to be loved and understood, you were the first person in my life who didn’t see the mess I was underneath my confidence. Although, we are both messed up but found in each other that that mess is irrelevant, it is something to be admired and liked, I didn’t know what it was like to have someone like me. Not just like me for being a pop star but being myself. We, were a similar person, and we understood just from knowing each other that we could be understood and appreciated for who we are. So, Barney Stinson you are an amazing man, a man who had stollen my heart. A man who is my best friend, a man who understands me and a man who has taken the broken parts of myself and healed them. I want to thank you for being a bright light in my life, you came into my life when I was unsure of what I wanted in life and stayed in it until I figured out what I wanted... and, I wanted you. Although, it was a bit late when I realized that I wanted to be with you, but you knew that I was the only one for you and you gave me your heart. I love you with all of my heart and soul, you are my soulmate and I am so happy to become your wife.” At this time, everyone had been crying watching the two say such sweet and meaningful things to each other, even the couple had been crying. Robin, had started to sob a little while saying her vows but she got through them and she’s happy that she finally expressed her own feelings and love to him after so long keeping them to herself. Everything, she said was true and both felt even more loved from saying what was in their hearts for 8 years.

“Okay, and now Barney please repeat after me. I, Barney take you Robin to be my wife. To have and to hold, through the good times and the bad, through sickness and in health. You are my one true love from this day forward, for all the darkness you are my strength and my light.” Sam says, he also has taken a minute to collect his emotions because he was just as emotional as everyone else was.

“I, Barney take you Robin to be my wife. To have and to hold, through the good times and the bad, through sickness and in health. You are my one true love from this day forward, for all the darkness you are my strength and my light.”

“Robin, please do the same. Repeat after me, I Robin take you Barney to be my husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. You are my one true love, from this day forward, for all the darkness you are my strength and my light.”

“I, Robin take you Barney to be my husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. You are my one true love, from this day forward, for all the darkness you are my strength and my light”

Both, smile at each other so deliriously happy to finally be married.

“Barney, and Robin please take these rings so your persons of two can become one.” Sam asks them to take their rings, they do and Barney puts Robin’s ring on her finger and Robin does the same.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Sam says this while looking at Barney.

Barney, pulls Robin to him and first lightly presses a kiss to her lips but in the next second the kiss grows more deeper and then passionate as he dips her in a romantic kiss. It takes a few minutes for them to stop the kiss because they are in public, when things get going they don’t tend to stop. Shortly after this, they begin the walk up the aisle as husband and wife and both are extremely happy to be finally married after being in love for years.

“So, how does it feel to finally be married?” Barney asks when they’re alone in the main hall of the church.

“Honestly, wonderful.” She says smiling brightly, she hadn’t stopped smiling in the last five minutes since they were pronounced husband and wife.

“Good, me too.” He is, he is super happy to be married, not just married to married to the woman of his dreams.

They, kiss again and had wanted to kiss more but were interrupted by Lily.

“Okay, you two enough of that we need to take some pictures.” She says breaking the couple apart.

“You can do that later.” She pulls them both by the hand and brings them outside the church. The, rain had stopped so it turned out to be a nice sunny day that was almost evening. Lily, wants to take pictures of everyone so that’s what they do for the next half and hour. Then they all go to the tent that is behind the church for the reception.

“Please, welcome Barney & Robin Stinson.” As, best man James has the duty to introduce the newly wedded couple. The couple come into the tent hand in hand and smiling. Everyone claps and the band picks up starting the song that Barney and Robin picked out for their first dance.

They, had wanted to do big speculation routined dance but decided that it would be too much so instead they picked out a slow tone to dance to.

As, the reception went on people mingled and enjoyed the party it had become loud in the tent once the music went to more upbeat music, the food comes out around 8, that is when everyone sits and makes speeches about the happy couple this time was a quiet time during the reception and one by one everyone who wanted to make speeches did.

“Barney, Robin I had watched you two grow in the last few years and while you grew and matured you always had that fun side to you, you never stopped being yourselves even though you weren’t so crazy and wild in recent years since you dated before I knew that with a little time and sureness that you two would eventually get it right. And, you did with a little push from us,” Lily points to the two other members of their little group, Ted and Marshall. “Robin, you were going through a tough time and even though I didn’t see it sooner. I still saw how sad and vulnerable you were when we did that intervention. I’m so glad that you told Barney how you felt, I knew he loved you but needed you to tell him, because if it came from us he wouldn’t have believed that you loved him. So, I want to congratulate you two on finally following your heart and making it to this day. Congrats, to Barney and Robin.” Lily, finishes her speech and everyone applauded and smiled.

The speeches went on from there, with Ted, Marshall, James, Loretta and even Robin Sr all made wonderful moving speeches and Robin Sr never makes heartfelt speeches or speeches in general so it was a surprise that he said something nice about his daughter and her now husband. Everyone, after this sat and ate, talking among themselves and it was a nice time. An, hour later the music picks back up after the band takes a break and the guests and the newlyweds all go back to the dance floor. Around, 10 the cake was served with Barney and Robin having the first cut, he traditionally spread some cake on Robin’s nose and she did the same to him, it made a mess after a while cause they were having a little food fight between them. It settled down after a few minutes. The guests eat cake, coffee or tea and soon enough the party does start to wear down. Around, 11 people started to leave, however the bride, groom, Marshall, Lily, Ted, and some other guests still stayed talking and or dancing. When, Robin whispers in Barney’s ear to look at the stage, he looks to see his wife all decked out in her Robin Sparkles outfit, this was her surprise to him because she knew he would love this, after all he does love some Robin Sparkles.

The, surprise performance was a success but soon the tent has become dead with a lot more guests leaving. The only ones left there were the five friends, some family members and the band who were packing up to leave.

“So, remember that girl I bumped into yesterday?” Ted says, the five friends were sitting at the main table and Ted had been looking around. Well, he had of course spotted the girl while the band was playing but it wasn’t until the last hour that she had started to sing, he instantly recognized her finding himself smiling to himself while watching her sing. She has a beautiful voice, but she’s also a really wonderful woman. He, had a quick conversation yesterday with her but he had no idea she was in the band.

“Yeah, the girl. She was cute.” Marshall says, remembering Ted talking to the girl.

“That’s her.” Ted says, looking and pointing at the girl on the stage who was packing up the equipment for the band and singing.

“Oh, she’s cute you should go talk to her.” Lily says, maybe this girl is the one cause Ted is looking at her so lovingly.

Ted, doesn’t talk to her right then but after Barney and Robin left, the girl from the band was about to leave so he goes over to her and starts up a conversation. It turned out that she is the girl with the yellow umbrella he had a while back a few years ago. The more they talked the more they liked each other and soon they were going to the train station together. She, he found out is Tracy McConnell the woman who would become his wife and the mother of his two kids. Of course, neither knew that early on in their relationship but soon enough they fell in love and the rest was history.

Barney and Robin, they head gone back to their room for the rest of the night and the following morning they have Ranjit drive them to the airport for their month long honeymoon. They, take a trip through Europe and had the best time together. It was a truly long road to each other but they finally made it and both were extremely happy and ready to see what their future would hold for them.


End file.
